The Parallel Pendulum of Time
by ghost83
Summary: What if Dennis didn't exist? What if someone else helped Yuya beat Ken and Makoto? Regardless, "It's Showtime!"
1. Chapter 1: The Parallel Pendulum

Yuya was running from the two violent duelists, searching for an action card that would save him. All of a sudden, he heard himself shout, "Action Card: **Flame Guard**! This reduces an instant of effect damage to zero!" Ken and Makoto asked, "What?!"

Yuya heard a duel disk speaking, "Penalty." An explosion occurred, covering up Yuya as a cloaked figure appeared and lead him away.

When the smoke cleared Yuya was standing alone as the cloaked figure quickly ran away. However, something seemed a bit off about Yuya. But, regardless, the two violent duelist went after him as he ran away, searching for action cards. Ken shouted, "Action Card: **Flame Ball**! Take 200 points of damage and taste defeat!" A fiery ball was sent at 'Yuya' and hit him. However, what occurred confused everyone.

 **Yuya: 2000=1800**

Nico asked in confusion, "What is this?! Yuya's life points are above 200! What's happening?" 'Yuya' grinned as the cloaked figure appeared. The cloaked flew off and revealed... Another Yuya?!

'Yuya' bowed and spoken, " _Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls_... Believe it or not, I'm Yuya from an alternate timeline!" Everyone gasped as the original Yuya noticed that his counterpart's pendant is red instead of blue. The counterpart spoke, "My name is Omega. So, without further or do, _It's Show Time_!" He immediately drew a card from his deck and picked two cards out from his hand as he declared, "With the scale 1 **Pendulum Statue Red Devil** and the scale 12 **Pendulum Statue Black Sun** , I set the pendulum scale!"

Two monsters appeared in separate columns of light.

Omega spoke, "With this scale, I am capable of summoning monsters with levels from 2 to 11!" A big version of his red pendant appeared, making the sky go red as he chanted, " **Swing, my pendulum of time! Bridge the gap between the now and the infinite! Let's get this party started!** " Four beams shot out of the portal, revealing multiple surprises.

"The ever original, **Odd-Eyes Dragon**."  
The original dragon Yuya used appeared in a beam of light.

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **"** The now well known, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**."  
The dragon that Yuya now uses appeared in another beam of light.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 4  
ATK: 2500**

"The latest clown with a summoning act, **Entermate Skullcrobat Joker**!"  
A blond clown appeared bowing, waving to the crowd as it glowed blue.

 **Entermate Skullcrobat Joker  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 8  
DEF: 800**

"And today's main attraction! A monster from a distant place shall now arrive! Lights, Camera, and appear! **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon**!"  
A red dragon with white shiny armor appeared, roaring loudly as it made it's being known to the world.

 **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Yuya stood in amazement as he whispered, " **Odd-Eyes**..." Omega just smiled as he spoken ever so casually, "I now activate the equip spell known as **Performance of Juggling!** This equips itself to **Skullcrobat Joker** and prevents any effect damage that's lower than it's **ATK.** With it's attack being **1800,** that not only bypasses the **Flame Ball,** it also negates the **Storm** 's damage!"

The two violent duelist grit and complained, "Why you...!" Omega finally spoke, "I set one card and end my turn." Yuya asked, "Huh? Just like that?" Omega smiled and explained, "I prefer to give you the finale. I'm not the one that want the entire spotlight on me. I think it deserves to be shared with everyone." Yuya's eyes widened slightly before his attention went back to the duel and shouted, "I draw! With the scale 1 **Pendulum Statue Red Devil** and the scale 7 **Pendulum Statue Red Angel,** I set the pendulum scale!"

The two said monsters lifted up into the air. Just then, Yuya clenched his chest as **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** glowed, his body being cloaked in dark aura. He shook as he heard someone say his name. He looked and saw Omega saying in a calming voice, "It's okay, Yuya..." Yuya responded, "Omega..." "Me and my deck are here to help you. I know the feeling, the anger and blinding rage... **Dark Rebellion** did that to me too, when he was still around. However, he helped me and transformed. Now, I want to help you. Besides, someone needs to make people smile."

Yuya gasped as he remembered Yuto's words. He then smiled confidently as he shouted, "Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

A purple snake appeared as Yuya shouted, " **Entermate Whip Viper"**

 **Entermate Whip Viper  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile/Effect  
ATK: 1700**

A grey wolf appeared. " **Entermate Silver Claw**!"

 **Entermate Silver Claw  
Attribute: Dark  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
Scale: 5  
ATK: 1800**

Yuya then declared, "With these two level 4 monsters, I build the overlay network! Fangs of deepest darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!" The black dragon appeared on the field as Omega smiled at the sight.

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
Rank: 4  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Ken shouted, "So, you finally accepted the darkness inside you! Summoning that card is proof!" Yuya shouted back, "You're wrong!" The two counterparts looked at each other before smiling at the same time and declaring, **_"The fun has just begun!"_** Omega then shouted as he jumped, " _It's Showtime! Everyone enjoy~!_ " **Saber Dragon** cushioned his fall as he spoke, " **Allow me to start things off!" Skullcrobat** flew along side him as he declared, "Trap card activate! **Performance Encore!** If I control a **Entermate** monster, I can target 1 monster on the field and allow it to attack twice! The monster I choose **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!" The clown laughed as confetti rained down on the dragon.

Yuya then shouted, "Now it's my turn! I activate **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 's effect! By using one overlay unit, I can halve the **ATK** of one monster, and add it to **Dark Rebellion**! I target **Supreme Storm Star Fuujin! Treason Discharge!"**

 **Supreme Storm Star Fuujin  
ATK: 3000=1500**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 2500=4000**

"I now use the remaining overlay unit and this time target **Supreme Thunder Star Raijin! Treason Discharge!** "

 **Supreme Thunder Star Raijin  
ATK: 3000=1500**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK: 4000=5500**

Omega rode **Saber Dragon** as the three dragons glowed and flew. He then proceeded to stand up and lean over, having **Skullcrobat** hold on to his arm as he shouted and laughed happily while flying through the air. Yuya gasped at the sight, remembering his father flying through the air with his **Sky Magician**. He then smiled as **Dark Rebellion** roared and spoke, " **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon,** attack **Fuujin! Rebellios Lightning Disobey**!" The dragon pierced through the titan, making Ken fly back.

 **Ken: 4000=0**

Omega shouted, "My turn!" Him and Yuya jumped, high fiving midway in mid air, before landing on the other's monster. Yuya now rode **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon** as Omega stood on **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**. Omega smirked as Yuya shouted, " **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon,** attack **Raijin!** " Omega shouted as he placed his goggles over his eyes, **"Rebellios Lightning Disobey!"** The dragon his stood on flew in a loop-de-loop before piercing through the remaining titan, making Makoto fly back as Omega jumped off at the last second, doing a back flip as he landed on **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

 **Makoto: 4000=0**

Yuya and Omega stood by each other and waved as the board displayed their win.

* * *

Five minutes of talking later...

* * *

Yuya gasped as Omega finished telling his story of what occurred in his timeline, which is similar to Yuya's, except they didn't meet. So, he just told Yuya what is yet to happen, if his is similar to Omega's. Yuya remained silent before asking, "How do I deal with it?" Omega sighed and responded, "I cannot say... but you need to control it. My dragons are trying to defeat the _hunters_ , but only you can deal with it. I was merely sucked into this timeline by pure chance." Yuya demanded, "You need to be there to stop me!" Omega just turned away and explained, "I'm sorry... but... seeing how I still need to make my mark, I still need to protect as many as I can."

Yuya nodded in understanding before asking, "So, where is Shun?" Omega pointed in a certain direction and spoke, "The ruins. I'm sorry I can't reveal much... but until otherwise, that's as far as we go."

The two nodded before running off in separate directions.

As they did, their pendants shined as they swung.

And so, two of the same person, become two different people entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Sports

Yuzu was wondering about, looking for Yuya. However, as she did, a voice spoke up, "Yuya isn't here!" She turned to see what looked like Yuya. She asked, "Yuya?! What are you doing here?" He got down and she saw the different pendant as he spoke, "I'm not Yuya. My name is Omega, madam." He bowed as she noticed the different colored eyes he has. They were similar to Yuya's, yet, they have so much pain and joy in them.

Omega took her by the hand as he explained, "I'm Yuya, but from a parallel timeline. Similar to this ones, yet not at the same time. Shall we continue this conversation over a duel?" Yuzu was speechless. It wasn't because of how civil or considerate he was, but the concept of an alternate timeline was hard to grasp. She only nodded slowly as he laughed awkwardly and asked, "Can you just consider me as Yuya's twin brother? I think it's for the best for now..." She nodded in agreement. As they casually walked around, she began to wonder what his feelings for her parallel self, if any, was...

He then turned around and gestured to a bridge as he asked, "Will here be good?" She nodded as Nico shouted in excitement, "Wow! We have Yuzu facing off against Omega! This will be an interesting duel!" Suddenly, Omega went into a daze before his red eyes turned a melodic silver, with his appearance changing as well. His once red and green hair turned black and blonde respectively. His jacket became a sky blue hoodie and was worn normally, but had tears in the sleeves. Even his sneakers turned to blue ones. The only thing that remained was his pendant.

His voice, which doesn't resembled Yuya's any more, asked, "Where the heck am I?" Yuzu answered in confusion, "We were going to duel each other. Right, Omega?" 'Omega' groaned in annoyance as he put on sun glasses and explained, "Actually, Omega has a unique case of multiple personality disorder. With that in mind, he has to carry around our decks in the case of sudden switches." Nico blurted, "So 'Omega' isn't dueling?! Then the duel we have is-!" The personality identified itself with a confident voice, responding, "I'm Delta."

Both duelist readied their duel disk before shouting, "DUEL!"

Delta offered, "Ladies first." Yuzu declined and explained, "The main star should start off first." Delta smiled as he shouted, "Then here we go!"

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Delta declared as he kicked a ball of light, "I summon **Ultra Athlete Midfielder**!" A soccer player appeared, kicking/pacing the ball between it's feet.

 **Ultra Athlete Midfielder  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **ATK: 1200**

"I now activate the effect of **Ultra Athlete Mighty Slugger** from my hand! By returning **Midfielder** to my hand, I'm allowed to summon **Slugger** to the field!" The soccer player vanished as a baseball player swung a baseball bat and hit the ball of light away.

 **Ultra Athlete Mighty Slugger  
Attribute: Earth  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2300**

"Next, I set the pendulum scale with scale 11 **Pendulum Statue Purple Sword**!" A single purple crystal-like monster flew up in a beam of light, stopping in mid air. Yuzu was confused on this move until Delta spoke, "I activate **Purple Sword's** pendulum effect! All Warrior-type monsters I currently control gain **200 ATK**!"

 **Ultra Athlete Might Slugger  
ATK: 2300=2500**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Yuzu began to question if the face-down was a game changer. She drew her card and shouted, "My turn!"

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"I, with the scale 9 **Pendulum Statue White Flower** and scale 3 **Pendulum Statue White Butterfly** , set the pendulum scale!" Two elegant monsters levitated in mid-air, each in their own beam of light. "With this, I'm allowed to summon monsters from hand with the levels of 4 to 8! Pendulum Summon! Now, you're on! **Soprano the Melodious Songstress! Tam-tam the Melodious Diva!** "

 **Tam-tam the Melodious Diva  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

 **Soprano the Melodious Songstress  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"I now activate **Soprano's** effect! I can fusion summon using monsters I control as fusion material!" She chanted as the two musical monsters glowed, **"Whispers of the angels, Echoes of the soul! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! Fantasia Muse Bloom Diva!"** A different musical creature appeared.

 **Fantasia Muse Bloom Diva  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1000**

Delta complained, ruining the mood, "Can you just get on with it? We're running a tight schedule, here. I thought You Show Duel School was better than this." Yuzu responded in slight anger, "Tell that after my attack! When **Tam-tam** is used as fusion material, I can decrease the ATK of **Blood Diva** by 500 to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

 **Bloom Diva  
ATK: 1000=500**

A strong wind occurred, but Delta was unfazed by it. He commented, "How lame..."

 **Delta: 4000=3500**

"Battle. I attack **Might Slugger** with **Bloom Diva**! **Blood Diva** is not destroyed when battling Special Summoned monsters, and negates all damage the player would take!" Delta finished, "And I, the opponent, will not only take damage equal to the amount negated, but my monster is also destroy, correct?" Yuzu was stunned as he declared for her, " _ **Reflect Shout.**_ " The batter was destroyed as a green gust barely made Delta move from his spot.

 **Delta: 3500=1500**

Yuzu then spoke, "I activate the Continuous Magic: **Slow Tempo** from my hand!" Delta explained in more annoyance, "Normal Summoned monsters cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. I get it. Can you _please_ end your turn?" Yuzu grunt in annoyance as she ended her turn and as Delta explained, "Since **Blood Diva** cannot be destroyed by special summoned monsters, it can be destroyed by normal summoned ones. But with **Slow Tempo** , you're practically forcing me to special summon. But there lies your mistake. Allow me to show you why! I draw!"

 **Delta: 1500  
Hand: 2**

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 1**

Delta started, "I activate the Magic Card known as **The Warrior Returning Alive**. This allows me to add my **Warrior-Type Might Slugger** from my graveyard to my hand. I also activate **Pot of Greed,** which allows me to draw 2 cards!" Yuzu immediately noticed the smirk that he had on his face when he drew his cards, which couldn't mean good news.

Delta declared, "I hope you remember my routine for earlier, because I'll be repeating the summons. I normal summon **Midfielder**..." The soccer player returned, eager with an aura of confidence around him. Yuzu finished, "And you activate it's effect, allowing **Mighty Slugger** be special summoned to your hand by simply returning **Midfielder** to your hand." Delta added, "And I activate **Purple Sword's** pendulum effect, giving my team 200 more muscle power."

 **Mighty Slugger  
ATK: 2300=2500**

"The only difference is this! Go, Equipment Magic: **Ultra Athlete Power Jersey**! This equips to my team and increases it's attack power by a whooping 1000! Not only that, but the battle damage involving this guy is doubled!" Yuzu asked in surprise, "What?" **Mighty Slugger** was now in an outfit that started giving out a fiery aura.

 **Mighty Slugger  
ATK: 2500=3500**

"Also, the monster equipped with this card can attack twice!" Delta pointed at **Bloom Diva** and declared, "Battle. **Mighty Slugger, attack Bloom Diva! Grand Slam!** " Yuzu shouted in confusion, "WHAT?!" The musical muse sang as a whirl wind was blown against the sports master.

Delta sighed and stated as he took his sun glasses off, "You might want to prepare for the recoil." "What do you mean?" Delta gestured to the batter as he explained, "Whenever **Mighty Slugger** attacks, the opponent cannot activate any cards or effects. Also, the difference in their ATK power is 3000, so you would normally take 3000 points of damage. However...!" Delta then shouted as Yuzu saw quadruple of his monster, "The damage is doubled! So, the amount that's twice of 3000 is...!"

He rushed over to Yuzu as the batter hit the muse in the midsection, causing a explosion. Yuzu finished with wide eyes, "6000..." Delta smiled gently and nodded as the muse was transformed into a glowing ball that not only exploded, but also flew into the air.

 **Yuzu: 4000=0**

Delta finally spoke up as it became a firework, " _Homerun_..."

 **Delta Wins**

* * *

Later...

* * *

Yuzu was shocked at what Delta has told her. However, before he could continue on his side of the story, a girls that resembled her appeared and demanded, "Duel me, _Xyz User_!" Delta slowly turned around and his eyes slightly widened before they narrowed as he spoke, "And you are?"

Yuzu thought, _Could it be, Ruri?_


	3. Chapter 3: Crashing through the duel

Yuzu wondered _Could it be, Ruri?_

Delta went into a daze again before becoming someone else. His eyes became green as his clothes became black with green highlights, with his hair doing the same. However, he also gained some tattoos on his hand, which resemble a kind of monster.

The new personality stated, "Sorry, Lady. But Techno doesn't duel fusion users." The girl demanded, "Who is this "Techno", then?" The personality pointed to himself and explained, "Techno is me. Techno will duel Lady, if Lady wants to duel Techno." Techno readied his duel disk as the girl shouted, "My name is Selena! I'm not "lady"!"

 _ **"Duel!**_ "

 **Selena: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Selena shouted, "Challengers first! I activate **Polymerization** , allowing me to fusion summon!" Yuzu witnessed Selena conduct a fusion summon, summoning **Moonlight Cat Dancer**.

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"Turn end."

"Techno's turn! Techno draws!"

 **Selena: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 6**

"Techno first summon **Crashbug X!** " A tiny monster with what appeared to be a bomb for a head appeared.

 **Crashbug X  
** **Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Techno then activates **Double Summon** , allowing Techno to normal summon once more! This time, Techno summons **Crashbug Z!"** A similar monster with a ball and chain appeared, standing next to it's family member.

 **Crashbug Z  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"When **Z** is normal summoned while **X** is on the field, Techno can summon **Crashbug Y** from deck!" The final rascal appeared. It was slightly bigger than the others and had a handcuff on its wrist.

 **Crashbug Y  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

"With these three level three monsters, Techno build the overlay network and xyz summons!" The three little rascals giggled mischievously "Crashbug!" as Techno chanted, " **Corrupted software, bring back past data of legend and replicate legend's power! Corrupt and control! Xyz Summon! Launch, Crashbug Delta!"** A beast that resembled a lizard appeared, but it had what looked like bombs for feet.

 **Crashbug Delta  
Rank: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Xyz/Effect  
DEF: 2900  
ORU: 3  
**

"Techno sets one card face down and ends turn." "My turn, then!"

 **Selena: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 2**

"Before Selena can make move, Techno activates **Delta's** effect! During Selena's turn, by using single overlay unit, Techno takes control of your monster!" Selena's and Yuzu's eyes widened as they shouted in union, "WHAT?!" Techno smirked and declared, "Techno uses **Delta's** effect to take control of **Cat Dancer** , that's what!" The dancing feminine feline jumped to Techno's side of the field and took on a defensive position as **Delta** took on an offensive position.

 **Crashbug Delta  
ORU: 3=2**

Noticing the confused looks, Techno explained, "The cost of **Delta's** effects is that monster that Techno took is changed to defense position and **Delta** is forced to attack position."

 **Crashbug Delta  
2900 DEF = 0 ATK**

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer  
2400 ATK = 2000 DEF**

"In that case, I summon **Moonlight Blue Cat!"**

 **Moonlight Blue Cat  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600**

" **Moonlight Blue Cat,** attack **Crashbug Delta**!" The feline attacked the lizard, making it set off an explosion that covered up the whole field.

 **Techno: 4000 = 2400**

When the smoke cleared, **Delta** was still on the field, but back in defense position.

 **Crashbug Delta  
ORU: 0**

"Techno used the effect of earlier set card, **Crashed Battle.** If **Crashbug** monster is destroyed by battle, Techno revives monster in defense position. Also, **Delta's** effect activated during the moment it left the field. **Delta** sets Techno's favorite trap card from Techno's deck to Techno's field. However, Techno's favorite cannot be activated, this turn." Selena grit her teeth as she declared, "I end my turn."

 **Selena: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Techno: 2400  
Hand: 2**

Techno drew his card and grinned wickedly as he announced, "Time to switch around everything you once knew! Techno activates **Bug Switch!** " Selena, slightly worried about the grin, asked, " _ **Bug Switch**_?" Techno explained, "Techno must have **Crashbug X, Y, and Z** to activate this card. First, Techno switches **Delta** to attack position!"

 **Crashbug Delta  
2900 DEF = 0 ATK**

"Now, Techno can summon his main ace! **Super Crashbug!** " A glitch-behemoth appeared, towering above **Cat Dancer, Delta, and Blue Cat**.

 **Super Crashbug  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
DEF: 3000**

"When **Super Crashbug** is on the field, every single attack position monsters gets the ATK and DEF swapped!" Selena shouted, "WHAT?!"

 **Crashbug Delta  
ATK: 0 = 2900**

 **Moonlight Blue Cat  
ATK: 1600 = 1200**

"Oh, and incase you were annoyed, I only talked in the third person just to play with my opponent's mind~!" Techno smirked and continued, "Now, I activate the equipment magic known as **Position Crash!** This is equipped to a **Crashbug** monster I control and allows me to change it's mode during ether of our battle phases! But before that, I think I'll change what was formally your **Dancer** from defense to offense!"

 **Moonlight Cat Dancer  
2000 DEF = 2000 ATK**

"Now, **Crashbug Delta** , attack that kitty! **Virus Crash Shock!** " **Delta** roared as green lightning struck the blue feline.

 **Selena: 4000 = 2300**

"Next, I think I'll have your **Dancer** attack you directly!" The festive feline's eyes glowed green as it attacked the girl, sending her back.

 **Selena: 2300 = 300**

Selena fell down, worried about the outcome. Techno's eyes glowed green as he shouted, "I use the effect of **Position Crash,** switching **Super Crashbug** to attack position, with it's effect swapping the points as well!"

 **Super Crashbug  
3000 DEF = 0 ATK = 3000 ATK**

"Direct Attack! Duck!" Techno shouted as Selena did so. As she did, the arm of **Super Crashbug** destroyed a building, exposing the Obelisk Force.

 **Selena: 300 = 0**

 **Techno WINS**

Techno went into another daze as dark aura surrounded him, changing his look so he was wearing a cloak with blue highlights **(1)**. As the new personality manifested itself, more Obelisk Forces appeared. Just then, a smoke bomb occurred, with the test Lancers ready to stall for their escape.

As Yuzu fled a single thought worked it's way into her mind: _Is Omega the main personality? If not, then who is the "original"?_

* * *

So there we go. To make things clear, **1: Kalin's cloak when he was a Dark Signer.**

So, a quick question: Which personality did you like the most out of: Omega, Delta, and Techno?


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Synchro Summon

This is a very short chapter, but it's for the sake of the story I have later in mind...

* * *

The cloaked personality just stared at the 12 Obelisk Forces that prepared to turn him into a card.

The personality simply just prepared his duel disk and got his hand ready.

One of the Obelisk Forces with a red gem boasted, "A guy like you wouldn't last 10 turns, against us!"

The personality let out a sigh before doing a "bring it on" gesture.

* * *

 _Several turns later..._

* * *

 **Each of the Soldiers: 2000  
Hand: 3-4  
Once has: 4000  
**

 **Each controls:**

 **Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound x 1  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

 **Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound  
Level: 7  
** **Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

 **One has Ancient Armageddon Gear**

 **? (the latest personality): 100  
Hand: 0  
**

 **Controls 2 face-downs**

The personality stared his turn. Smirking underneath his cloak, he declared, " **ZERO-MAX**. Appear, once more, **Infernity Death Dragon**!" A large grey dragon appeared, but it was horribly changed to the point of showing it's brain.

 **Infernity Death Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
**

A yellow shouted, "The effects of all **Double Bites** activate, putting 1 **Gear Acid Counter** on that dragon!" The personality explained, " **ZERO-MAX** effect. When the monster is summoned, all monsters with lower ATK is destroyed. Simply put..." All of the mechanical beasts were destroyed as the personality shouted, "Be finished off my your own card!" The forces stood back and screamed in pain as **Ancient Armageddon Gear** inflicted damage onto all of them.

 **Most of the Soldiers: 2000 = 0  
One of the soldiers: 4000 = 800**

"Next, I activate the magic card **Pot of Greed** , allowing me to draw 2 cards. Next, I activate **Call of the Haunted,** summoning **Infernity Avenger**." A small fiend appeared, dual wielding a pair of pistols.

 **Infernity Avenger  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Consider yourself lucky to witness this next move. I tribute **Infernity Death Dragon and Invernity Avenger**! Advance Summon! Appear, **Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand**!"

* * *

At the same moment, all video connection regarding the duel was terminated. However, Declan and L.S.D. detected a summoning method.

When they saw what it was, they were utterly shocked.

The screen flashed: **Dark Synchro Summon**

* * *

When the footage returned, it showed Omega back to normal, sighing at the slumped over and beaten Forces. He complained as this was a normal thing, "Seriously, why does **_he_** always go over the top?" The soldier that held out the longest was obviously shocked and scarred at what occurred.

And where Omega was, there was two sets of footprints that belonged to a monster that was obviously larger than him.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Parallel

The first scenes are just a few things to keep the plot related to the anime. It'll then take an unexpected turn.

* * *

Omega immediately ran to the icy fields in hopes to keep things different for Yuya. However, he witnessed the forces and _him_ go after Yuzu. He quickly and quietly sneaked after her, when he heard the buzz of a duel runner.

 _No, not now!_

Yugo appeared as Yuri vanished via Yuzu's bracelet. Omega than ran to the duo that was together, when the two also vanished in a bright light.

Omega fell on his knees, realizing that even though his timeline and Yuya's timeline are completely different, there will always be _constants_.

Omega then slammed his fist into the ground.

 _Damn it!_

* * *

Yuya and Sora's duel was beginning to end, when the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the Battle Royal.

As Sora teleported away, Yuya turned and saw Omega having a sad expression in his eyes.

It was at that moment that Yuya saw all the pain that Omega had. And he also knew what this meant.

They will have to go to the synchro dimension. However, he still felt anger to Reiji.

As he was about to demand a duel with him, Omega interrupted him and declared with a stern voice, "No, Yuya. Your opponent will be me." Shocked, Yuya demanded, "Why would I duel you?" "Because... I _was_ you... but you would be defeated by Reiji, anyway... So, your opponent is me."

* * *

The two parallels stood on opposite sides of the field. Omega explained, "Time for me to see how others perceive me, before all of the events that transpired. Don't hold back, Yuya. For I shall show you what you may become!" Yuya only glared as Omega declared, " **Action Field, ON! Castle of Chaos!** " A sinister castle materialized as multiple students from LDS took seat for what may be their last witness for the parallel hero.

 _ **"Duel!**_ **"**

 **Omega (4000) vs. Yuya (4000)**

Omega declared, "Possibilities first." He then declared, " **With the Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and the Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, I set the pendulum scale!"** The two monsters appeared in two columns of light. Immediately, Yuya took notice of their eyes. They were no longer fun and playful. Instead, they were "dark" and "scarred". Not only that, but Omega's **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** seemed to have a scare at it's eye. Omega continued, "I am capable of summoning multiple monsters from 5 to 7, with this scale. **Swing, my pendulum of time! Bridge the gap between the now and the infinite! Let's get this party started!"**

Omega's eyes gleamed red as he shouted, **"Appear, Odd-Eyes Dragon! Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!** "

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Masumi muttered quietly, "The same, but different..." Yaiba thought quietly, " _Odd-Eyes **Saber** Dragon..._ "

 **"With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"** Yuya asked in disbelief, "What?!" Omega chanted as the temperature dropped, **"Frozen dragon, I allow you to use two souls to unleash your might to freeze time and space for an instant! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!** " An icy version of _Odd-Eyes_ appeared before the crowd, with icy blue flames freezing the air around it and a regal horn with a red gem emerging from it's head.

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
ORU: 2**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"My turn, draw! **With the scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and the scale 8 Synthesis Magician, I set the pendulum scale!** " The two monsters that were filled with joy appeared in their own separate column of light. "With this, I can summon monsters with the levels from 5 to 7! **Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!"**

 **"Stargazer Magician"**

 **Stargazer Magician  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2400**

 **"Performapal Mammoth Splash"**

 **Performapal Mammoth Splash  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
DEF: 2300**

 **"And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Omega just stared and stated, "If you're going to do what I think you're doing-" " **Mammoth Splash** monster effect! I can fusion summon using monsters I control! However, if **Mammoth Splash** is used as fusion material, it's banished instead of being sent to the graveyard."

Omega sighed internally and blocked Yuya out as he fusion summoned **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** though **Mammoth Splash** 's monster effect, summoned **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** through **Stargazer** 's monster effect, and used **Trump Witch's** pendulum effect to fusion summon **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** using **Odd-Eyes** and **Stargazer**.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

"Battle! **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , attack **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon**!" Omega declared as he sat in a throne of ice, " _ **Glacial Freeze.**_ "

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

The attack not happening, due to a giant ice wall appearing, Omega explained to a shocked Yuya, "By using one overlay unit, **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon** can negate one attack. And even better, an **Odd-Eyes** monster returns to the field, from my hand or graveyard. I select the one I just detached, **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon**. _**Spiral Resurrection**_." The white armored red dragon appeared out of a portal that was encased with ice. Yuya countered, "Since **Stargazer** was a level 5, **Rune-Eyes** can attack 3 times!" Omega declared as the second attack occurred, " _ **Glacial Freeze**_." As the attack disappeared, he declared, " _ **Spiral Resurrection.**_ **Come forth, Odd-Eyes Dragon**." The original form of the red dragon appeared from the same portal.

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon  
ORU: 1 = 0**

Yuya shouted, "Now you can't negate my attacks! **Rune-Eyes, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon**!"

Omega sighed as he interrupted, "I play the trap known as **Instant Xyz**. With just the same, figure out what it does." Yuya's eyes widened as a second **Absolute Dragon** appeared on the field. **(A/N: Until there is only 1 _Absolute Dragon_ , the first summoned one will be (A) while this latest summoned one is (B).)**

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (B)  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
ORU: 2**

A replay occurred as Omega declared, " _ **Glacial Freeze. Spiral Resurrection.**_ **Appear, Odd-Eyes Dragon.** "

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (B)  
ORU: 2 = 1**

Yuya gritted and shouted, " **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Dragon**!" The same thing occurred, but with the summoning of **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon**.

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (B)  
ORU: 1 = 0**

Yuya stated, "Now you can't use your effects!" "However, you can't attack, anymore." Yuya grit his teeth and finished, "Turn end."

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 1**

Omega declared darkly as he stood up and radiated a dark aura visible for all to see, "Yuya Sakaki, prepare to face the wrath... of the _**Odd-Eyes Master**_ __!"

* * *

... Review?


	6. Chapter 6: Wrath of the Odd-Eyes Master

I just want to say that I'm surprised at how quickly the views got piled in. I mean, right now, in this month (6/15), already over 800 views! I honestly thought this would not catch on, due to it literally not including Dennis. But you guys proved me otherwise. Now, before we go any further, I want to verify that the updates will not occur that often, due to the anime releasing a new video every week, and a little longer for it to be subbed. I'm also trying to keep things up with the plot of the anime, as well. So, with that in mind, I feel like I should also verify the decks that "Omega" and his personalities use.

Omega: **Odd-Eyes/Performapal -** Pendulum  
Delta: **Ultra Athlete** \- No Extra Deck  
Techno: **Crashbug** \- Xyz  
?: **Infernity** \- Synchro

Yes, there WILL be another personality that wields a **Fusion** monster deck, but I won't reveal that person or the deck until otherwise. The reason is because we have yet to know **Yuri's** deck and the archetype he uses. With that in mind, it may delay the personality entirely or even erase the entire plan itself.

But until otherwise, yes, there is _still_ more to "Omega" than meets the eye.

So, without further to do, Omega vs. Yuya: Part 2

* * *

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 1  
**

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (A &B)  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2800  
ORU: 0**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

Omega declared darkly as he stood up and radiated a dark aura visible for all to see, "Yuya Sakaki, prepare to face the wrath... of the _**Odd-Eyes Master**_!" Yuya prepared himself as Omega shouted, "My turn! Draw! I play **Pot of Greed** , drawing 2 cards!" Omega's smile widened as he declared, "I activate the effect of **Noble Dragon Magician** from my hand! By lowering the level of an **Odd-Eyes** monster I control, I can special summon this card from my hand! I reduce **Odd-Eyes Dragon** to make it a level 4! Appear, **Noble Dragon Magician**!" A brown haired girl wearing a white cloak and wielding a white wand appeared, glowing a blue aura.

 **Noble Dragon Magician  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Tuner/Effect  
DEF: 1400**

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon  
Level: 7 = 4**

Yuya muttered in disbelief, "A _Pendulum Tuner_?! But that means-!" Omega declared, "I tune my level 4 **Odd-Eyes Dragon** with my level 3 **Noble Dragon Magician**!" The girl burst into fiery rings that encircled the red dragon as Omega chanted, " **Fiery Dragon of unknown power, show the world your strength and burn up the will of our opponents! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!** " A more fiery and slightly elegant version of **Odd-Eyes** appeared, slightly scorching the ground underneath it.

 **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

" **Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's effect!** When ever it's special summoned, I can target 1 card in my pendulum zone, and special summon it to my field!" Yuya asked in shock, "What?!" "Escape the pillar of light, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!** Go, **Fiery Freedom!** " **Meteorburst** shot ropes of fire that pulled **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** to the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Omega declared, "Next, I set the scale 4 **Trump Witch** to set the pendulum scale!" Similar to Yuya's monster, the blond girl took flight in it's own column of light. However, it wasn't a kid, and now had the appearance of a teenager. Also, it no longer had pigtails. Omega continued, "Next, I summon **Performapal Silver Claw**!" A scarred and tattered wolf appear, its fur covering the scared side of it's face.

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

"I then activate the spell known as **Eradication Fusion**. This treats monsters used for a fusion summon as if they were destroyed on the field. So, without any further or do, I use **Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect** , fusing **Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" Yuya asked in desperation, " **Beast-Eyes?!** " Omega chuckled as he answered, "Nope. **Prideful Wolf, further evolve the dragon of mysterious powers. Let your soul steer it's course for the destiny the rides upon the very winds themselves! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 7, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"** A storm picked up as a bird-like version of **Odd-Eyes** appeared, roaring as it's green armor shined.

 **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

"Due to **Eradication Fusion** , **Silver Claw and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** return to the extra deck, due to being as if they were destroyed on the field. Next, **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's Effect** kicks in! When ever it's special summoned, I can return 1 attack position monster you control to your hand! I pick **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" Yuya asked shocked, "What?!" **Vortex Dragon** engulfed **Rune-Eyes** within a typhoon as it vanished from the field. "The other effect of **Eradication Fusion** activates! All monsters you control lose 500 ATK!"

 **Beast-Eyes  
ATK: 3000 = 2500**

"Battle! **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon,** attack **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! **Shining Spiral**!" **Saber Dragon** launched a beam of light which completely decimated the beastly dragon.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 3700**

Yuya instantly went for an Action Card and declared, " **Action Magic: Great Escape**!" "I don't think so! **Vortex Dragon's** effect activates! By shuffling 1 face-up Pendulum monster from my extra deck into my main deck, I can negate the activation of your card and destroy it! **Villainous Vortex!** " The green dragon summoned a storm that destroyed the action card. Yuya reached for a second **Great Escape** and the same thing occurred. Yuya finally grabbed a card that was conveniently piled with duplicates and declared, "I activate **Zero Penalty** three times! I reduce the ATK of both **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragons and Saber Dragon** to zero!"

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (A &B)  
ATK: 2800 = 0**

 **Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon  
ATK: 2800 = 0**

Yuya then declared as he raced around the field on **Beast-Eyes** , "I now activate three **Twinkle Comets** , which not only reduce **Meteorburst's** ATK to 1500 and **Vortex's** to 500, but you get dealt with 1500 points of damage!"

 **Meteorburst:  
ATK: 2500 = 1500**

 **Vortex:  
ATK: 2500 = 500**

 **Omega: 4000 = 2500**

Omega, indifferent about the situation, declared, " **Meteorburst Dragon, Vortex Dragon, direct attack. _Malevolent Meteor. Ventus Vortex._ " **A fire storm occurred, burning the castle around them.

 **Yuya: 3700 = 1700**

"Turn end." Omega then picked up a card, walked to another, sat down, and stayed there.

Omega then proceeded to zone out Yuya yet again as he miraculously summoned **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.**

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon  
Rank: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 2**

Yuya declared, " **Since Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was used as xyz material, all monsters you control are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their attack points!** " Omega announced in a mocking tone, " _Now serving a dish of deja vu..._ **Flame Guard** negates all effect damage this turn." Yuya gritted and shot back, "However, by using one overlay unit, **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** can attack 4 times this turn!"

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon  
ORU: 2 = 1**

Omega shouted, "Enough! Since it's the battle phase..." He picked up a card as **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** grazed him by an inch as he finished, " **Great Escape."** Yuya then realized all he could do is end his turn.

 **Omega: 2500  
Hand: 0**

 **Yuya: 1700  
Hand: 0**

"My turn, Draw." Omega stared blankly at the card before declaring, "I play the equip spell **Snatch Steal.** This takes control of a monster you control. As we all know, there's only one monster on your very field." **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** 's eyes gleamed as the dragon switched sides, making Yuya's eyes widen. "Battle. **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, direct attack!** " Yuya flew back as the attack collided with him.

 **Yuya: 1700 = 0**

 **Omega WINS**

Omega immediately turn away and requested, "Face me when you're not me."

As he left, Masumi and Yaiba stood and followed him, filled with questions to ask him.

* * *

The next chapter is pretty much a minor interview with Omega, while Yuya is dueling Yuko at the same moment.

Also, has anyone noticed that Yuya has a cape, Yuto has a cape, Yuri has _**two**_ capes, but Yugo has none?

Anyway, review?


	7. Chapter 7: Interview Part 1

Credits to the cliffhanger inspired from **tazsaints** of **deviantart** , from the artist's _**BRB Kalos Page 6**_. Early heads up.

* * *

Masumi and Yaiba sat across from the bizarre traveler. Omega spoke little of anything, but it was not like it was for good reason. When he tied his jacket around his waist, they noticed multiple scars that littered his arms. Deciding not to ask about them immediately, they first went to the basic questions.

Masumi first asked, "How did you get here?"

Omega sighed before leaning back in his seat and answering, "Before, when I jumped dimensions, my disk malfunctioned. Though I arrived successfully, I sustained heavy mental damage. I saw "time", and it's ever growing complexity... It was something I never hoped to see, again... However, the Lancers in my timeline failed... I won't say due to what, but I will say that it made what happened to the **Xyz Dimension** look like a dust bunny compared to a sand storm."

Shuddering at the thought, Yaiba then questioned, "How did your personalities develop?"

Omega smiles slightly as he explained, "I traveled through dimensions... Trying to find anyone else remaining... with no luck, I began to blackout at times... One time I found myself on top of a tower. I discovered the other personalities through pen and paper. Next thing you know, we switch accordingly while giving the current "controller" a heads up before it occurs."

Masumi then asked, "How many personalities do you have?"

Omega thought for a moment before shrugging and replied, "I think... Five. Six, if you're counting Delta. One for each method: Synchro, Fusion, Xyz, Mixed, even Ritual."

The two students blurted in surprise, " _Ritual?!_ " The parallel duelist nodded.

Silence fell before Yaiba asked, "What are the archtypes?"

Omega thought carefully, "Well, I use a combination of **Odd-Eyes and Performapal** , **Xyz** uses **Crashbug** , **Synchro** uses **Infernity,** **Ritual** uses **Nekroz** , **Fusion uses** -" A car horn blared, making the deck unknown.

However, regardless, Masumi then asked, "If possible, what was your relationship with your Yuzu?"

Omega's eyes widened, before he closed them and briefly smiles sadly as he recalled, "We were best friends from the start... She was there to support me and vice versa... But you know what they say: _If you love something, let it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be._ "

Masumi realized that Omega loved his Yuzu, but didn't tell her.

It was more comfortable silence before Yaiba blurted, "How did you get your scars?" Masumi smacked him on the back of the head before Omega sighed. "It's okay to ask... You might as well know what kind of freak show is going to fight."

He leaned in and started, "These scars are memories..." He then radiated a dark aura and his eyes glowed red as he finished, " _ **They're from all the duelist I murdered in my past~!**_ "

The two students were officially scared.

* * *

So, review?


	8. Chapter 8: Interview Part 2

And now for the conclusion...

* * *

Masumi swallowed before asking, "You're joking right? About, you know, _murdering_ people?" Omega nodded, but his expression saddened as he explained, "In truth, I got my hands on one of those duel disk that turns defeated duelist into cards... I went on a rampage..." His hair covered his eyes as he slowly went silent, making it clear it was memories he wasn't that fond about.

Yaiba decided to change the subject, "So does Delta always use **Ultra Athletes?** " Omega chuckled and responded, "Not really... When he uses his _real_ deck, you'll never last long."

Masumi finally asked, "So, where are you going next?" Omega stared off into the distance and explained, "In my timeline, we went to the Synchro Dimension to gather recruits, allies, etcetera. I'll tell you, Yaiba, the synchros they use are on another level." Omega paused before adding, "Also, depending on the dimension, the personality that corresponds with it will become the new "main" while the others becomes the back-ups." Yaiba summarized, "So, depending on the dimension, one of your personalities remain with the most control." Omega nodded and remained silent before adding, "My synchro persona... is unlike anything you've ever seen before..." Yaiba remained silent before demanding, "Let him duel me."

Omega asked, concerned, "Are you sure? He uses a summoning method that should never exist..." Yaiba nodded and demanded, "Bring it on."

* * *

 _A few turns later..._

 **Yaiba: 4000  
Hand: 3  
**

 **XX-Saber Gottoms  
Level: 9  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3100**

 **Zero: 500  
Hand: 3**

The now identified Zero announced, "My turn. First, I activate my trap **Limit Impulse**. By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon two **Soul Tokens**."

 **Soul Token  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0**

"Prepare yourself, Yaiba. I tribute my two tokens to advance summon **Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand**!"

 **Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Yaiba asked in shock, " **Dark Tuner?!"** Zero continued, "I activate it's effect! I special summon **Infernity Dwarf** from my hand!"

 **Infernity Dwarf  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800**

Zero declared, "Yaiba, behold one of the forbidden summoning technics! **Nightmare Hand dark tunes Infernity Dwarf!"** Yaiba watched in sheer shock as the dwarf screamed in pain from dark orbs entering it. Shadow chanted as 8 dark orbs appeared, " **Watcher of Eternal Demise, descend upon this battle field to bring destruction upon the surface! Dark Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level Negative 8, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!"**

Multiple purple eyes opened before a large eye appeared, allowing the dragon to roar and let it's presence be known.

 **One-Hundred Eye Dragon  
Level: -8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

Yaiba stammered in shocked, "B-but that's a-!" Zero nodded and explained, "Unlike the typical synchro summon, **dark synchro summon** requires the user to subtract the level of tuner monster from the non-tuner monster, making sure the result is a negative level. But enough of that! **One-Hundred Eye Dragon** effect is that it gains the effects of all **Dark Attribute** monsters in the graveyard!" Yaiba's eyes widened as he recalled all the monsters he destroyed and sent into the graveyard.

Zero listed, "Since I have no cards in my hand, allow me to list the effects that this monster has gained! **It cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects! When it attacks, you cannot activate spell or trap cards! It inflicts piercing damage! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take 1600 points of damage! At the cost of not attacking, it can destroy 1 monster you control and deal half of it's ATK as damage! And to top it all off, it can attack you directly!** " Yaiba murmured in amazement and fear, " **Dark Synchro**..."

Zero then shouted, "Battle! **One-Hundred Eye Dragon, direct attack**!" The dragon roared before flying at Yaiba, hitting him in the chest.

 **Yaiba: 4000 = 1000**

After turning back to normal, Omega then de-activated his duel disk as Yaiba did the same. Yaiba agreed, "That method shouldn't be used..." Omega nodded sadly before stating, "Next stop, Synchro Dimension...""

* * *

Author Challenge time! List, **in order** , the "Infernity" monsters that were in Zero's graveyard which allowed **One-Hundred Eye Dragon** to have it's effects! Those who get it correct will be mentioned in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Synchro Dimension!

First of all, the unknown guest who says that Omega is bad: Please keep in mind that Omega went through a war and saw everything he known and loved taken away from him. He doesn't know how to have fun, any more. This is a possible version of Yuya.

Second of all, as a promise since the author got the order correct, check out the crazy good battle royals on **silvernet** 's page.

Finally, though I may regret it, Gongenzaka will be dubbed "Gong" in this story, due to there being oh so many letters in his name.

* * *

After warping, Omega found himself with Gong. Omega quickly clenched his chest as dark cloth wrapped around him, Zero taking over. Zero flexed and reassured the stead-fast duelist, "They're okay... Omega briefed Yuya about what's going to occur." Gong then asked, "What next?" Zero answered, "We need to attract a crowd, and put on a play..." Zero then asked, "So, who's playing hero and who's playing villain?"

Gong, not knowing where this is going, asked cautiously, "Are you sure about this?" "Listen. It's obvious to me that a single person from my time isn't here, and if we need to find the other Lancers, attracting a crowd is the first step." Gong, trusting the parallel personality duelist, stated bluntly, "I'll be the hero."

* * *

Zero then boosted in the area that they duel, attracting a crowd, "So, _hero,_ you think you can defeat me? I highly doubt that you'll survive my servants of evil..." Gong shot back, playing along, "You don't take things seriously! Dueling is supposed to have a hand with a deck!" Zero shouted angrily, "I don't _need_ a hand to defeat you!" The crowd gathered, eager to know what's going to happen next. Gong readied his duel disk. However, Zero's cloak revealed to have multiple zippers. One of which unzipped itself and revealed the disk.

 _ **"Duel!**_ "

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Zero: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Zero shouted, "Allow me to start things off! First, I summon **Infernity Mirage**!"

 **Infernity Mirage  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

The croud wondered, "No attack points?" Zero continued, "Next, I set a card face down and activate **Wave-Motion Inferno!** But don't worry, it won't be on the field for long, because by sending it to my graveyard, all cards in my hand are sent to my graveyard." Zero was now cardless as he continued, "I now activate the effect of my **Mirage** , releasing it to unleash the monsters I send to my very graveyard. Come forth, **Infernity Beetle and Infernity Archer**!"

 **Infernity Beetle  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Insect/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

 **Infernity Archer  
** **Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

Zero added, "I now activate my **Beetle's effect**! By releasing it, I can summon up to 2 more!" The insect split in two, both taking a defensive stance. Zero shouted, "Now, I tune my level 6 **Infernity Archer** with my level 2 **Infernity Beetle**!" Darkness enveloped the field shortly as Zero chanted, **"When the cauldron of pain breaks, a creature of power is unleashed to bring forth destruction upon the world! Synchro Summon! Withstand the power, Level 8!** **Beelze, King of Dark Dragons!"** A huge dark dragon appeared on the field. It has two heads and arms attached to the main body which looked like a monstrous face of a fly. It has the top half of a female humanoid between the two giant heads.

 **Beelze, King of Dark Dragons**  
 **Level: 8**  
 **Attribute: Dark**  
 **Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**  
 **ATK: 3000**

Zero finished, "With that, I end my turn."

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Zero: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Zero watched with slight interest as Gong summoned **Superheavy Samurai Trumpter** by sending **Double Horn** to the graveyard.

 **Superheavy Samurai Trumpter**  
 **Level: 2**  
 **Attribute: Earth**  
 **Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect**  
 **ATK: 300**

Zero shouted, "Trap activate! **Flawed Evacuation Device**! This returns a monster on your field to your hand, at the cost of returning doing the same in the graveyard. Self explanatory for the ones that are returning." Gong shouted, "Then I'll simply do it again!" **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji** later descended upon the field.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji**  
 **Level: 6**  
 **Attribute: Earth**  
 **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**  
 **DEF: 2500**

Gong then used the effects of **Soul Shine Claw** and **Double Horn** to boost **Shutendoji** 's DEF by 500.

 **Shutendoji  
DEF: 2500 = 3000**

Gong explained, " **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji** can attack in DEF mode! Battle! Destroy **Infernity Beetle**!" The insect got squashed as Gong continued, "Now a future synchro monster you have won't be summoned! Turn End."

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Zero: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Zero just shouted, "My turn, draw. I play **Pot of Greed** , drawing two cards. Before I go any further, I want to tell you about my dragon's effects. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Also, if you inflict battle damage involving it or even inflict damage by effect to me, this card's ATK increases by the same amount." Gong asked in shock, "What?!" The crowd wondered out loud, "An non-destroyable monster?!" Zero continued, "I now activate **Cost of Hand** , discarding 1 card to add 1 **Infernity** card to my hand. I now activate **Infernity Launcher**. Next, I summon a second **Infernity Mirage**. Time for me to repeat past actions and release **Mirage** summon two **Infernity Beetles.** However, one of them won't be here for long. Time to give the dragon an upgrade!" Gong watched in shock as dark lightning cackled and struck one of the insects.

Zero's cloak flew off, revealing his appearance. He had crimson red eyes and ash grey hair with a black streak. He wore black jacket with a white t-shirt and dark jeans with purple sneakers.

Zero chanted, " **Let the ruler of power come forth to bring back a being that steals power! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10!"** A monstrous version of **Beelze** appeared as Zero announced, " **Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus!** "

 **Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus**  
 **Level: 10**  
 **Attribute: Dark**  
 **Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**  
 **ATK: 4000**

The reporter summarized in a scared voice, "Our hero now faces a towering titan with 4000 ATK! How will he overcome this predicament?!" Zero chuckled darkly as he commented, "Well, _hero_ , try to over come _**THIS!**_ "

* * *

... I'm leaving it here. So, yeah. Zero will be taking the steering wheel in the story until we know when the anime plot jump dimensions, again... Review?

Feedback appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10: The Cauldron finally breaks

The conclusion is...!

* * *

 **Zero: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Archfiend Uber Dragon Beelzeus  
** **Level: 10**  
 **Attribute: Dark**  
 **Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**  
 **ATK: 4000**

 **Infernity Beetle  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Insect/Tuner/Effect  
DEF: 0**

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji  
** **Level: 6**  
 **Attribute: Earth**  
 **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**  
 **DEF: 3000**

Zero declared, "I activate my dragon's special ability! I can reduce the ATK of a monster you control to 0, then gain life points equal to the original ATK!" Gong asked in shock, "What?!" Zero announced, " **Power Drainer!** " A long tongue exited the dragon's mouths and drained a red aura from the mechanical ogre.

 **Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji  
** **ATK: 1000 = 0**

 **Zero: 4000 = 4500**

Zero stated, "With this, I end my turn." Someone in the audience asked in confusion, "Why didn't he attack?" Gong explained bluntly, "Due to **Soulshine Claw** being equipped to my monster, it prevents it's destruction by battle. However, it doesn't matter because that monster of his is indestructible. In any case, it's my turn! Draw!"

 **Zero: 4500  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Gong, after much summoning, declared, "I use **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo's** effect! I pay 500 life points..."

 **Gong: 4000 = 3500**

"... to use a Spell card in your graveyard!" Zero bluntly commented, "The only spells in my graveyard are **Wave-Motion Inferno** and **Zero Powered Exploder**. However, I won't allow you to use their powers! I use the other effect of **Zero Powered Exploder!** Normally, if this card was played I have to discard all cards in my hand, so I could return a monster you control to the hand and deal damage equal to it's ATK, to you! However, by banishing it and another Spell in my graveyard, for the rest of this duel, **spells are treated as traps and vice versa!** " Gong smirked and announced, "Turn end."

 **Zero: 4500  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 3500  
Hand: 1**

Zero shouted, "I draw!" Gong declared, "I use my monster's effect once more, but this time I use **Flawed Evacuation Device** , returning that dragon and a **Infernity Mirage** in your graveyard to your hand!" Zero's eyes widened as the dragon went up in smoke.

 **Gong: 3500 = 3000**

Zero growled before shouting, "In that case, I activate the spell **Dark World Dealing!** We both draw and discard a card." Gong noticed his hand having one card being held by him. Zero declared, "I summon **Infernity Necromancer**!"

 **Infernity Necromancer  
Level: 3  
** **Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

Zero shouted, "I tune my level 2 **Infernity Beetle** with my level 3 **Infernity Necromancer!** Allow me to show you my ultimate loose cannon! I synchro summon **Ally of Justice Catastor**!"

 **Ally of Justice Catastor  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

Zero declared, "Battle! **Catastor, attack Susanowo!** " Gong and the audience asked in confusion **, "** What?!" Zero explained, "If **Catastor** battles a non-dark monster, it's instantly destroyed without applying damage calculation!" Gong shouted, "I use the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit** in my hand! By discarding it, I can reduce the DEF of my **Susanowo** by 800 to prevent it's destruction!"

 **Susanowo  
DEF: 3800 = 3000**

Zero shouted, "I use the effect of **Inferno Loop!** If I have no card in my hand, by banishing it from my graveyard, I can reduce any battle damage I would've taken to 0. Not only that, but if any of your monster's ATK or DEF changes, one of my monsters to allow it to attack again! **Catastor,** let's try this again!" Gong declared, "My **Soulfire Suit** will continue to protect my monster!" Zero asked, "But for how long is the question?"

 **Susanowo  
DEF: 3000 = 2200 = 1400 = 600**

Zero demanded, " **Catastor, end this!** " Gong shouted, "I use the effect of **Superheavy Samurai Soulbreaker Armor**! By banishing it, I can deal damage equal to the difference in defense points and original defense points of my monster! While my monster goes away, you take 3200 points of damage!"

"Gah!"

 **Zero: 4500 = 1300**

Zero struggled as he stated, "Turn End."

 **Zero: 1300  
Hand: 0**

 **Gong: 3000  
Hand: 0**

Gong shouted, "I draw! I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

Zero shook and complained, "You defeated my ace with my own card... It took so long to bring it out..." Zero glared as he declared, I'll show you my power of **shadows**. My turn, I draw!" Zero's eyes glowed red as he declared, "I use the effect of **Dark Tuner - Star Demoter**! By decreasing the level of a monster I control that has a level of 5 or higher by three, I can summon this card from my hand! However, I must send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard equal to the targeted monster's original level. Also, the monster's effects are negated, the ATK and DEF of it are reduced to zero, and it cannot change modes."

 **Catastor  
Level: 5 = 2  
ATK: 2200 = 0  
DEF: 1200 = 0**

Zero shouted as he sent the top five cards of his deck to the graveyard, "Appear, **Dark Tuner - Star Demoter!"**

 **Dark Tuner - Star Demoter  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Zero chanted, " **Dark Tuner - Star Demoter dark tunes Ally of Justice Catastor! When the dark caldron boils over, the W** **atcher of Eternal Demise shall descend upon this battle field to bring destruction upon the surface! Dark Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level Negative 8, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!"** Dark winds picked up as Zero was engulfed in a dark aura, the horrifying dragon appearing from a portal from the sky.

 **One-Hundred Eye Dragon  
Level: -8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3000**

* * *

Security picked up the mysterious summoning as the reporter shouted in shock, "A monster with a negative level appeared! What powers does it have?" The leader muttered, " **Dark Synchro... Pendulum... Fusion... Xyz...** "

* * *

Zero explained, "My monster gains the effects of all **DARK** attribute monsters in my graveyard! So, let's take a look at what this monster can do with this seemingly harmless effect." Zero then hopped onto the back of the dragon as he declared, "Due to the lower tier dragon in my graveyard, this dragon is indestructible! Due to **Infernity Necromancer,** as long as I have no cards in my hand, I can revive an **Infernity** monster in my graveyard! Due to **Infernity Beast** , who was send to the graveyard via **Star Demoter** , when this dragon attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps! And lastly, due to **Infernity Archer** , if I have no cards in my hand, I can attack you directly!"

All of a sudden, the dragon began to deteriorate, pulling Zero into a portal. Zero asked in confusion, "What's going on?!" Zero began to deteriorate painfully and screamed. Zero shouted before he vanished completely, "Gong! Promise me you won't use the **Dark Synchros! No one uses them!** "

And just like that, he was gone. Erased from existence. There is no Zero. However, that portal didn't kill him, but instead, it sent him through time and space, warping the once synchro personality.

The product of the monster, was much worst than anyone can imagine.

* * *

So, what do you think? Where and when do you think this multiple personality duelist went? What will occur? Please leave your thoughts and reviews below.


	11. Chapter 11: Watery Wrath

Time for a little fun... And yes, this will include a abnormal change. Keep in mind, however, that Zero is still in control.

* * *

Zero awakened laying on the ground in the dark, his deck significantly changed. Immediately scanning through his deck, he knew that his new deck was going to make him a hunter. He scanned his surroundings and saw what he was looking for. After putting on a somewhat loose jump suit, he put on his helmet and raced off on the duel runner.

And of course, the alarm went off due to the runner being in a shop on the Tops.

* * *

Security noted the sudden alarm and sent duel chaser 227 after the robber. As he pursuit him, the duel runner Zero was on changed, along with his suit slightly.

The duel runner was cloaked in dark aura, turning the once white runner into black. The front of the vehicle became more demonic. As for the suit, it turned grey with a single infinity symbols on each of his shoulders.

227 wondered what was going to occur during the duel, if any.

* * *

Yugo and Yuzu raced off, looking at the lights and Commons. However, the sound of a siren occurred, making them see a dark aura being followed by 227. The dark aura rode next to them, taking on the form of a duelist. The duelist looked at Yuzu before doing a quick nod. However, 227 shouted, "If you won't stop, then I'll force you to stop!"

All three duel runners sounded at once, "Turbo Duel: Engaged." The mysterious duelists smirked and wiggled, causing 227 and Yugo to avoid him and making him have the first move. The duelist finally spoke, "This will be a battle royal, so every duelist for their self!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **227: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 5**

The once Zero thought to himself, " _So I'm "Phantom", huh? Makes sense, with this deck..."_ Phantom shouted, "I summon **Torrent Core**!"

 **Torrent Core  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
DEF: 0**

Phantom explained, " **Torrent Core** cannot be destroyed by battle. I now place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Yugo shouted, "My turn!"

 **227: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yugo shouted, "I summon **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice**!"

 **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 300**

"Since I control a Wind attribute monster, I can special summon from my hand **Speedroid Taketonborg**!"

 **Speedroid Taketonborg  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 600**

Everyone witnessed the synchro summon of **Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma.**

 **Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma**  
 **Level: 6**  
 **Attribute: Wind**  
 **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**  
 **ATK: 2200**

"I now banish a **Speedroid** monster from my graveyard to inflict 500 points of damage!" Yugo pointed at 227 and shouted, "I choose to damage you!"

 **227: 4000 = 3500**

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

* * *

The reporter explained while a little exited, "Due to battle royal rules, each player can't attack until every duelist takes a turn. What's more, **Torrent Core** seems to be a little to vulnerable... Is there more to that sphere than there is to meet the eye?"

* * *

227 shouted, "My turn!"

 **227: 3500  
Hand: 5**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Everyone witnessed the summoning of **Goyo Chaser**. 227 declared, "Turn end." Phantom smiled and shouted, "Then it's my move!"

 **227: 3500  
Hand: 2**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 3**

Phantom slowed down so the two synchro monsters were in front of him. He smirked as he shouted, "Trap activate! **Synchro Double Shot!** If there are 2 or more synchro monsters on my field, I can destroy 1 card on the field! The card I choose, is one of my own! **Torrent Core**!" Everyone asked in confusion, "WHAT?!"

Phantom continued, "Since the **Core** has been destroyed by card effect, I can summon 1 **Torrent Top, Torrent Guard, Torrent Carrier, Torrent Attack, and Meklord Emperor Torrent Infinity** from my hand, deck, and/or graveyard!" 227 wondered, " _Meklord?_ "

Multiple blue objects appeared, some resembling chess pieces.

One that resembled a knight chess piece appeared.

 **Torrent Top  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 700**

One that resembled a bishop appeared.

 **Torrent Guard  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 700**

One that resembled a rook appeared.

 **Torrent Attack  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

One that resembled a pawn appeared.

 **Torrent Carrier  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

Finally, one that resembled the main body of a horse appeared, with an infinity core at its chest and an atomic core in the center.

 **Meklord Emperor Torrent Infinity  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Yugo shouted, "What's going on?!" Phantom smirked and commanded, " **Meklord Emperor Torrent, combine and take form!** "

All the pieces took shape. The **Carrier** duplicated and stretches, becoming the "legs". The **Attack** duplicated and morphed around the "legs", becoming the "hooves". The **Guard** stretched out thin and became the "battle armor" of the "body". Finally, the **Top** attached itself to the front of the beast, becoming the "head".

The final product was a malevolent mechanical blue armored war horse with glowing red eyes.

The beast galloped along side Phantom as he declared, "Everyone! You shall now witness the hunter becoming the _hunted!_ "

* * *

... Review? Feedback? I wanted to bring back the anti-synchros into this. So, what do you think this monster is capable of?


	12. Chapter 12: Return of the Meklords

Time for the predators to reappear!

* * *

 **227: 3500  
Hand: 2**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma  
** **Level: 6**  
 **Attribute: Wind**  
 **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**  
 **ATK: 2200**

 **Torrent Top  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 700**

 **Torrent Guard  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 700**

 **Torrent Attack  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

 **Torrent Carrier  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

 **Meklord Emperor Torrent Infinity  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Goyo Chaser  
Level: 5  
ATK: 1900**

Phantom shouted, "Due to **Torrent Attack** , it's ATK becomes the total of the **Torrent** pieces!"

 **Torrent Attack  
ATK: 700 = 3000**

Phantom continued, "Now watch this! I use **Meklord Emperor Torrent** 's special effect, allowing it to target 1 synchro-type monster on the field, and equip it to itself!" 227, Yugo, and everyone shouted in shocked, "WHAT?!" Phantom declared, "I shall trap **Goyo Chaser! Torrent Trap!** " The mechanical blue horse has energy beams wrap around the humanoid, pulling it into it's atomic core. Phantom continued, "Now, **Meklord Emperor Torrent** gains ATK equal to **Goyo Chaser's ATK**!"

 **Meklord Emperor Torrent  
ATK: 3000 = 4900**

227 repeated the value with shock, "4-4700 ATK?!" Phantom declared, "Battle. **Meklord Emperor Torrent,** wash out his life points with a direct attack! **Watery Wrath!** " The mechanical horse charged with a wave of water just following it, pushing 227 to the ground and to the side.

 **227: 3500 = 0**

Yuzu muttered, "With a single attack..." Phantom declared, "With **_that_** pesky bug out of the way, I can finally address the true challenge: you!" Yugo gritted his teeth as he realized what he meant. Phantom declared, "I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now let's see you beat this synchro predator!"

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Yugo: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Yugo thought, " _Only **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_ _stands a chance against that thing. Then again, that's ONLY with the "hooves" and "body" of that thing... What about the other three?"_ Yugo shouted, "My turn, I draw!" Phantom shouted, "Continuous trap card activate! **Parallel Future Feast**! If my opponent during this duel didn't summon a synchro monster while I control an **Meklord** monster, I'm capable of searching that player's extra deck and equipping a synchro monster I find in there onto my monster! However, I can only use this effect during my opponent's turn and cannot conduct a draw during my draw phase." Yugo shouted, "Keep your eyes off my deck!"

Phantom chuckled darkly and explained, "You see, I wasn't after you... I'm after 227's synchros! Since he was a part of this duel, I now have full access to his extra deck! I shall equip the monster known as **Goyo Predator**!" The mechanical blue horse's eyes glowed briefly before the same energy beams entered a portal, pulling out the said monster into it's core.

 **Meklord Emperor Torrent  
ATK: 4900 = 6900**

Yuzu muttered scared, "6-6900 ATK..." Yugo gritted as he thought, " _The only monsters that almost everyone uses is Synchros, but this "Phantom" uses his monsters to absorb them!"_

Just then, Security was formed up ahead to stop the two duelists. Phantom sighed before smirking and shouted, "Yugo! Follow my lead!" Yugo asked in confusion, "Huh?" Phantom declared, " **Torrent Guard's** effect! Once per turn, I can change the battle position of your monster! I switch **Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma** to defense position!"

 **Highspeedroid Magical Sword Dahma  
2200 ATK = 1600 DEF**

Phantom continued, " **Torrent Top** 's effect! When my opponent's monster changed battle positions, I can battle that monster! However, that monster can't be destroyed by battle and cannot be targeted by card effects." Phantom jumped onto **Meklord Emperor Torrent** , causing Yugo to figure out what he was planning. Yugo then jumped onto **Torrent** as well while Yuzu gripped on tightly.

Yugo declared as **Dahma** raced infront of them, "Battle." Phantom pointed at **Dahma** and shouted, " **Meklord Emperor Torrent battles Highspeedroid Magicial Sword Dahma!** " The horse neighed before bolting after the sword, taking flight and going over Security.

Phantom grinned before declaring, "Let's settle this some other time, **_Yugo_**!" The two duelists parted as Phantom vanished into thin air.

A phantom indeed.

* * *

Review? What do you think **Carrier's** effect(s) are?


	13. Chapter 13: Fusion vs Synchro!

Phantom wondered about, and witnessed his own duel against Gong. The news reported that they were focused on finding the anti-Synchro duelists, making it their number one priority. Knowing that he'll have to keep an eye on the other Lancers, he signed himself in for the Friendship Cup. After carefully adjusting his deck, he switched out with the last personality as "they" patiently waited for the day to arrive. At least, until the tournament occurred and it was Phantom's time to shine.

Just when he was about to get super bored, someone asked, "Um, excuse me... May you duel me?" Lazily looking at the source he saw a girl wearing a purple jacket, shirt, and skirt. She had purple eyes and black hair. Fusion personality answered with a smile and a bow, "I accept your offer greatly, madam..." The two took their sides as the girl stated politely, "My name is Yukari." The personality answered with a bow, "My name is Enigma. Shall we?" "Let's."

Enigma then requested, "I hope you don't mind, madam, but before this duel starts, I shall activate this." As a crowd gathered, Enigma snapped his fingers and declared, " **Action Field on! Cross Over!** " Multiple colored platforms appeared, floating all around them. Enigma then reassured as frightened Yukari, "Madam Yukari, please do not worry. Just try to have some fun, okay?"

 **"Duel!"**

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Enigma offered, "Ladies first." Yukari nodded and spoke, "I first play **Double Summon**. This allows me to normal summon twice. I first summon **Defender of the Ice Barrier**."

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 200**

"I then summon **Warlock of the Ice Barrier."**

 **Warlock of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 800  
**

Yukari then spoke, "I place a card face down and end my turn." Enigma then stated, "Then it's my turn. I draw."

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 6**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 1**

Yukari declared, "I activate **Eisbahn**. If I control a monster with a watter attribute all monsters with attribute that are not water are switched to defense position when they are summoned. Also, my **Warlock** forces us both to set spells before even activating them, while my **Defender** prevents any monsters that you control whose ATK exceeds it's DEF from attacking." Enigma sighed. "In that case, I summon **Elemental Hero Blazeman**."

 **Elemental Hero Blazeman  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

 **Elemental Hero Blazeman  
ATK: 1200 = DEF: 1800  
**

Enigma explained, "Due to his effect, I am allowed to add **Polymerization** from my deck to my hand. I also use his effect to send **Elemental Hero Avian** from my deck to the graveyard so he can take up **Avian's** stats and attribute until the end of this turn. I now set two cards and end my turn, since I cannot attack."

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 1**

Yukari stated, "Then it's my turn, draw. I summon **Caravan of the Ice Barrier.** "

 **Carravan of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
ATK: 500**

Yukari then shouted, "I tune my level 1 **Caravan** and my level 3 **Warlock** with my level 3 **Defender**! Synchro Summon! Appear, **Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**!"

 **Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Yukari shouted, " **Battle! Gungnir attacks Blazeman**!" Enigma smirked and shouted, "Trap card activate! **Negate Attack**! This ends the battle phase!" Yukari frowned slightly before stating, "Turn end."

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 2**

Enigma drew his card and explained, "I activate **Polymerization,** fusing **Blazeman** and **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** to fusion summon, **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!** "

 **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Enigma then explained, " **Absolute Zero** gains 500 ATK for every other water attribute monster on the field. Right now, it's only 1. That means **Zero** gains 500 ATK."

 **Elemental Hero Absolute Zero  
ATK: 2500 = 3000**

Enigma declared, "Battle. **Absolute Zero,** attack **Gungnir**!" The white cold hero launched icicles at the dragon, making it burst.

 **Yukari: 4000 = 3500**

 **Absolute Zero  
ATK: 3000 = 2500**

Enigma then declared, "I now activate **Miracle Fusion**. This allows me to banish monsters to fusion summon. I banish **Blazeman** and **Bubbleman** to summon **Elemental Hero Nova Master**."

 **Elemental Hero Nova Master  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

Enigma explained, "Since you control no Water monsters, **Nova** remains in attack position. I now set a card. Turn End."

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yukari: 3500  
Hand: 2**

Yukari drew her card and explained, "I summon **Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier**."

 **Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
DEF: 1000**

 **Absolute Zero  
ATK: 2500 = 3000**

Enigma shouted, "I activate my continuous trap card, **Desperate Tag**. This allows me to not only reduce the damage involving an ATK position monster I control to 0, but can also permit me to summon a level 4 or below warrior from my deck!" Yukari then smiled and stated, "With the effect of my **Trap Eater** , you're trap became it's lure to the field!"

 **Trap Eater  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect  
DEF: 1600**

"I now tune my level 4 **Pilgrim** with my level 4 **Trap Eater**! I synchro summon, **Blood Mefist!** "

 **Blood Mefist  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **Absolute Zero  
ATK: 3000 = 2500**

"Turn End."

 **Enigma: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yukari: 3500  
Hand: 1**

Enigma started, "My turn-!" " **Blood Mefist** 's monster effect! You take 300 points of damage for every card you control!"

"Tch!"

 **Enigma: 4000 = 3100**

Enigma shouted, "I play **Pot of Greed** , allowing me to draw 2 cards." With a smirk he declared, "I use **Polymerization** to fuse **Elemental Hero Clayman** and **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** in my hand! I fusion summon, **Elemental Hero Gaia**!"

 **Elemental Hero Gaia  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

"When **Gaia** is fusion summoned, I can not only halve the ATK of a monster you control, but **Gaia** gains the same amount!" "What?!"

 **Blood Mefist  
ATK: 2800 = 1400**

 **Elemental Hero Gaia  
ATK: 2200 = 3600**

"Battle! **Heroes, attack and finish this duel!"** The three heroes launched their attacks, causing a huge explosion. However, Enigma caught Yukari so she wouldn't get caught or be hurt by the fall.

 **Yukari: 3500 = 0**

Yukari, blushing due to being caught bridal style, quickly covered her face from sheer embarrassment as Enigma gently set her down. "Yukari?" Enigma bowed and continued with a smile, "Thank you for the duel... I hope we can meet each other again."

And with that, he ran off. For he was getting ready for the tournament. Little did he know that Yukari was also in it.

* * *

... What I **plan** to have, to continue this story, is a battle royal between **Yuya, Jack, and Phantom.** However, I'm having second thoughts.

If possible, leave a review and/or suggest a match **Phantom** can have with an anime character within the tournament.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hounds of Hell

Here's what I thought of...

* * *

Just as Yuya and Jack were about to start their race, the timer froze. Instantly, all lights went out as a dark aura lined up with the two at the starting line. The lights went back on and the buzzer sounded, restarting the count down. However, when it hit zero, the roar of a new engine started, making everyone see Phantom. Smirking, he declared, " _ **Let's get this party started!**_ " Yuya's eyes widened, recalling the same words before racing after **Phantom,** leaving Jack in a struggle to keep up. However, Phantom purposely bumped into Yuya, causing Jack to have the first move. Everyone was shocked as the helmed version of Phantom appeared on the display.

The screen glitch before saying on the screen, " _Battle Royal_."

With no other choice, Jack gritted his teeth as the three duelist shouted in union, _**"DUEL!**_ "

 **Jack: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 5**

* * *

 **(A/N: Just to be clear and save some time, the moves Jack and Yuya make on their first turn during the time skip are exactly the same as in the episode, but without Yuya's battle phase.)**

* * *

 **Jack: 4000  
Hand: 2  
**

 **Yuya: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Phantom: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Phantom smirked and shouted, "I waited long enough, and it's well worth it! My turn! I summon **Inferno** **Core**!" A red burning sphere appeared.

 **Inferno Core  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

The announcer shouted, "From our previous sighting, **Torrent Core** assembled the synchro predator upon it's destruction by effect! Since Phantom has a different **Core** -!" Phantom smiled as he declared, "I activate the spell **Core Rupture**! This allows me to draw 2 cards. However, I must destroy a monster I control after wards! I destroy **Inferno Core**! Draw! Since **Inferno Core** was destroyed by card effect, I can summon from my hand, deck, or graveyard, **Inferno Top, Inferno Attack, Inferno Guard, Inferno Carrier, and Meklord Emperor Inferno Infinity**!" 4 red burning masses with different symbols appeared, along with the main core of the body.

A red sphere with a hound's head pattern appeared.

 **Inferno Top  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500**

A red sphere with a sword appeared.

 **Inferno Attack  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800**

A red sphere with a wolf's foot print appeared.

 **Inferno Carrier  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 600**

A red sphere with a shield appeared.

 **Inferno Guard  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
DEF: 700**

Finally, a red core appeared.

 **Meklord Emperor Inferno Infinity  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **"Combine to form, Meklord Emperor Inferno!"** The "footprint" morphed into the legs of a hound, attaching itself to the body. The "sword" merged with the "shield" as the "head" became the hound's head. Finally, the fused "sword" and "shield" coated the hound, making the body armor of the mechanical beast. The hound opened it's jaw, revealing the flames as it took on a battle stance. " **Inferno Attack** gains ATK equal to the other pieces!"

 **Inferno Attack  
ATK: 800 = 2600**

"Guard gains DEF equal to the other pieces!"

 **Inferno Guard  
DEF: 700 = 2600**

"I now use my **Emperor Inferno's** special effect!" Yuya grabbed an action card and shouted, " **Action Card, Shadow Veil!** This will prevent a card from being targeted by effects! I choose **Red Wyvern!** " Jack immediately caught on with Yuya's attempts and shouted, " **Action Card, Zero Penalty!** This reduces **Inferno Attack's** ATK to zero!"

 **Inferno Attack  
ATK: 2600 = 0**

The announcer shouted with a bit of relief, "Jack and Yuya are putting their differences aside to first eliminate Phantom!" The member of the council sighed and spoke, "It's no use..."

 **Meklord Emperor Inferno** howled as **Red Wyvern** was engulfed in flames while being sucked into it's core.

 **Inferno Attack  
ATK: 0 = 2600 = 5000**

Phantom smirked at the shocked opponents and people. Jack demanded, "What just happened?! **Shadow Veil** should've prevented my **Red Wyvern** from being targeted!" Yuya added, "And **Inferno Attack's** ATK should've went down to zero!" Phantom cackled and explained, "Whenever one of my parts have their ATK or DEF changed, **Inferno Carrier** can not only change it back to it's proper amount! Also, **Inferno Top** 's effect can negate the activation that target's one of my opponent's monsters! This means that my monster will always land on their target, making me able to also carve a path to my opponent's monster!" The hound howled once more as **Red Wyvern** was shown in it's core, thrashing in pain.

Phantom then declared, "I activate the effect of **Inferno Top 3**! By tributing my lower arsenal, I can summon it's upgraded form!" Another burning orb with a sword appeared.

 **Inferno Top 3  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 900**

The orb duplicated and combined with the main body, making it have two "heads".

 **Inferno Attack  
ATK: 5000 = 5400**

"I now use the effect of the upgraded form! Once per turn, I can destroy 1 synchro monster equipped to this card, and inflict damage equal to it's original ATK!" Jack asked in shock, "What?!" " **Meklord Emperor Inferno,** show them how you got your name!" The two heads growled and shot streams of fire at Jack. The sound of **Red Wyvern** 's pains were heard.

 **Jack: 4000 = 1600**

 **Inferno Attack  
ATK: 5400 = 3000**

"Next, I swap parts with my **Inferno Attack** just so I can upgrade it!" The spikes grew in length.

 **Inferno Attack 3  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 1400**

 **Inferno Attack 3  
ATK: 1400 = 5000**

"I now use it's special effect, allowing me to target 1 monster on the field, destroy it, and deal damage to it's control equal to it's ATK. I destroy **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!" The dragon burst in a an eruption of flames.

 **Yuya: 4000 = 1000**

Phantom smirked and declared loudly, "Thank you for watching this duel! I might as well include myself as a surprise guest!" The lights flickered again before they turned on again.

With Phantom no where in sight.

* * *

So, we have:

Water = Horse  
Fire = Hellhound  
Dark = ?  
Earth = ?  
Wind = ?  
Light = ?

Review and/or take a guess on what the others resemble? And keep in mind: Wisel, Skiel, Granel, and Astro don't exist, in this story.


	15. Chapter 15: The fifth personality

This is where is gets a bit fun...

* * *

During preparations for the first duel, Enigma retreated into the main branch of his subconscious, meeting with the other personalities...

When he appeared, they sat in a dimly lit room where a single table was located. They took their spots and began their discussions.

Phantom declared, "As much as I hate this change, we need to decide when I enter the duel... The Tops and Commons are on the edge of rebellion." Techno sighed before countering, "There you go again, being cautious. However, I don't blame you... Not to mention that our very existence altered the original time line." Omega linked his hands before stating, "But to have Delta go first... Are you sure about this?" Enigma nodded and replied, "They wanted a show, so now they got one."

At the same moment, the rattling of chains were heard, coming from a boarded up steel door marked with a sinister black **_R_** and muffled noise emitting from it.

Delta stretched before stating, "It's better than letting **_HIM_** of all of us out there... the timing isn't right." Enigma adjusted his glasses and nodded in agreement, "That, we can all agree on. That leaves one ultimate question..." Phantom muttered as Delta went out the door, " _When will the others realize that all we said about ourselves, were **lies?**_ "

* * *

The first duel was about to begin, with Delta versus Yukari. Inside the mind, Enigma's eyes widened slightly, before having a sad expression in them. Delta thought to himself, " _If I lose the duel, the Council will be suspicious about it... If I win, Yukari will be sent into slave labor..._ " Delta sighed at the irony of the situation, before knowing what he should occur in the overall outcome of the duel.

As Delta and Yukari got themselves ready, Delta asked in an amused tone, "Funny, isn't it? When you think about it, everything is just one big board game." Yukari looked at him puzzled as he continued, "Everything is just a level in one big complex game, no matter how you look at it..." He then looked at her and questioned, "Can you beat the level I will present to you to play?" The timer started counting down as the two got ready.

When it buzzed, they took off, but Delta crouched down, gaining more speed as he shot around the corner first.

" _ **Duel!**_ "

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 5**

The announcer shouted, "Yukari is nicknamed the "Winter Princess" while Delta dubbed himself the "Monarch Master"! What kind of duel will we see?" Delta replied as he zoomed around the corner, "Allow me to show you the answer to that question by taking the first move! I set a monster face down. Turn End!"

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 5**

"My turn! I activate **Double Summon**! This card permits me to normal summon twice! I now summon **Defender of the Ice Barrier**!"

 **Defender of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Aqua/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 200**

"I then summon **Warlock of the Ice Barrier."**

 **Warlock of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 800  
**

"I tune my level 3 **Warlock** with my level 3 **Defender**! I synchro summon, **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier!** "

 **Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Beast/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

" **Dewloren,** attack that set monster!" A tiny frog with wings was destroyed. "I set two cards face-down and call it a turn."

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 4**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"My turn! First, I activate two spells known as **March of the Monarchs,** and **Return of the Monarchs**! The march will prevent any tribute summoned monster from being targeted or destroyed by card effects, while the return allows me to add a monster with 2400 or 2800 atk to my hand just so long as it's def is 1000." Yukari countered, "You have no monsters to sacrifice, and with me activating **Eisbahn,** any non-water monsters will be forced to go on the defense if their summoned." "Then I suppose it's a good thing that you provided the sacrifice. Because with this formally face-down card known as **The Monarchs Stormforth,** I can tribute one of your monsters to summon one of mine." "What?!"

The audience murmured, "No way! Tributing an opponent's monster to summon one of your own?! That must be cheating!" Delta shouted, "Behold, the powers of my allies! I shall tribute **Dewloren**..." The ferocious feline roared as a whirlwind engulfed it. "...To advance summon, **Delg the Dark Monarch!** "

 **Delg the Dark Monarch  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2400**

"The effects of **Delg** and **Return of the Monarchs** kick in! With **Delg,** I banish **Dewloren** from your graveyard and send the top card of your deck to the graveyard! Also, I add 1 monster with 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF from my deck to my hand, through the effect of **Return of the Monarchs**." **Delg** seemed to glare at Yukari's field as Delta explained, "The cost of this effect is **Delg** can't attack the turn it's summoned." Yukari gritted her teeth as she declared, "I activate call of the haunted, which resurrects my **Defender of the Ice Barrier**!" "Like that would do you any good. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

 **Delta: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Yukari: 4000  
Hand: 1**

"My turn! I summon-!" A new voice shouted, " _ **I think not!"**_ The lights flickered as darkness enveloped the field. One part rippled before Phantom emerged from it, riding on his runner in the _opposite direction_. Yukari immediately swerved out of the way as Delta was forced to keep on riding, looking for an escape from Phantom's collision. However, when it seemed as if they would collide, Delta jumped off of his duel runner.

But when Phantom was about to collide with it, the runner faded into black dust, completely eradicated from existence. Delta then began to run as Security began an attempt to obstruct the path Phantom was on. But it was proved useless as Phantom phased through all of them and continued to go full throttle towards Delta. Delta screamed in pain as he turned into black dust as well, vanishing just like the runner itself.

Phantom let out a dark chuckle as darkness enveloped the field again, before revealing no trace of Phantom, leaving Yukari being declared nether a winner or a loser. She was pardoned from the tournament.

As all of this occurred, within the depths of Omega's mind, the locked door began to glow. In the room lies a personality chained up against a wall, his deck scattered around the floor. A bit of light was shined on one of the cards.

The card was a Ritual Spell card, with the personality's eyes glowing an electric orange.

And the personality sang to himself, "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..." He then paused before singing to the same notes, "Memories will reemerge, reemerge, reemerge... And Sanity will be regained, My Fair Lady..."

* * *

So, thoughts on how Phantom, a personality of "Omega", and Delta, another personality, existed at the same moment? And what occurred to Delta?

Review?


	16. Chapter 16: Birds, Bots, and Cages

After much thinking, I believe some robots and birds would fit the bill perfectly. Well, along with the hint of a bit of hacking...

* * *

"Next up is **Gong vs. Crow vs. Techno** ~!" Techno sighed before complaining as he got up, " _Of course, leave everything to the hacker_..." Selena, meanwhile, thought back to her duel with the personality and how (according to Omega) wasn't using his real deck... At the same time, Yuya only stared at the screen, wondering with wide eyes what occurred to Delta, and how Techno was still around...

* * *

When the three duelists lined-up, Techno closed his eyes and seemed to recall something. Crow looked at him in confusion as Gong asked, "What is it, Techno?" Techno merely smiled and replied, "It seems the railroad has agreed to help me, by taking the express route..." The timer counted down and the duelists rode their bikes. However, Techno seemed to not be in a rush as Crow and Gong shot around the corner first and second respectively, before he went around the corner as well.

He sighed and said with a smile while using a relaxed tone, "Oh dear, it seems I'll be at an disadvantage... Oh well~!" Everyone else currently present sweat dropped as the three shouted in fiery union, aside from Techno himself, **"Duel** ~ **!"**

 **Crow: 4000  
Hand: 5  
**

 **Gong: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 5**

* * *

(A/N: Up until just after Gong set up his attack lock.)

* * *

 **Crow: 4000  
Hand: 2  
**

 **Gong: 3700  
Hand: 3**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Techno spoke with a happy yet disappointed voice, "And so it becomes the turn of mine..." He sighed before raising his hand and making a fist, making everyone wonder what he was going to do.

He suddenly smirked and pulled it down twice in sync as a train whistle loudly boomed through out the stadium. Everyone jumped as Techno's mood swung as he shouted with a hint of insanity, " ** _All aboard the "Train of Pain!"_** It's my turn! Time for the express ticket! I can normal summon this level 8 monster from my hand, at the cost of making it's ATK become 0. Appear, **Night Express Knight**!" Railroads appeared as the said monster appeared on the field, ready to take action.

 **Night Express Knight  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0 (due to effect**)

"I now activate the spell **Double Summon** , which allows me to summon twice. And luckily for me, I have yet another **Express Knight** in my hand!" A second railroad knight appeared. Gong muttered in disbelief, "Two level 8 monsters..."

Reiji looked on as Reira thought, _This is...!_

Techno shouted, "With these two level 8 monsters, I build the overlay network and xyz summon! Allow me to show this rank 10 trooper! **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max**!" Three railroads were lined up along the field, before a massive portal appeared, making the earth tremble as it moved along the tracks at a slow pace.

 **Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max**  
 **Rank: 10**  
 **Attribute: Earth**  
 **Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect**  
 **ATK: 3000  
ORU: 2  
**

The giant cannon slowly rotated around the corner as people looked in shock and awe. "A monster without a level?! It has 3000 ATK! That's something that couldn't be a good thing..."

Techno declared, "I now use my monster's special ability!" The barrel of the cannon shifted accordingly as the controller shouted, "Winds, 5 miles per hour, blowing southeast! Degrees of change, 30 degrees down! Change of position, 20 meters! Chance of damaging opponent, one hundred percent!" Techno immediately rode up against the wall before performing a backflip and grabbing an overlay unit. He shouted as he threw it into the barrel, "Loading!" The inside of the barrel became visibly hot as Techno shouted, " ** _FIRE!_** " The cannon fired a projectile at Crow, exploding on contact. Techno demanded, "Takes 2000 points of damage, weakling!"

 **Gustav Max  
ORU: 2 = 1**

Crow shouted in pain as his runner spun out.

 **Crow: 4000 = 2000**

Crow and Gong looked in shock as Techno explained, "That's the express schedule: dish out damage hard and fast. Make everything be quick and don't drag out the patience of anyone. When I duel, I always make sure I take the last order move, making sure I end it with a cliffhanger. The crowd begs for it, wanting to have the thrill of the hunt! That's my deck: **Railroad Express**!" Yuya muttered, "Cliffhanger..." The enjoyment duelist muttered, "The capability to dish out twice as much damage as my draw-less ace..." Techno stated, "On my next turn, I'll use up the ammo, and taking one of you along with it! I set the rest of my hand face-down! Turn End!"

 **Crow: 2000  
Hand: 2**

 **Gong: 3700  
Hand: 3**

 **Techno: 4000  
Hand: 0**

Crow shouted, "My turn!" Techno interrupted, "Before you even draw, I activate my continuous trap card known as **Synchronized Rivals**! Should a synchro monster be summoned, I will special summon 1 xyz monster from my extra deck! If you don't, you'll take 300 points of damage for every monster on the field!" Crow gritted his teeth at the situation.

Techno remained silent before asking, "Well? Are you going to give those kids hope and show your true dueling ways?" Everyone went quiet to the point of having only the duel runners being the only noise, along with the cannon and wings.

* * *

Yuya and the others watching looked in awe. _He completely silenced the duel with 2 questions!_

* * *

It wasn't until Techno shouted, "I activate my other card! **Anti-Synchro Bomb!** Should you choose not to synchro summon while you already control a synchro monster, you will take damage equal to the highest ATK on your field during your end phase. However, if you DO synchro summon a monster, I will take 1000 points of damage and take an additional 1000 points of damage for each additional spell/trap on my field!" Crow's eyes widened at what Techno shouted. If he synchro summoned, he has to gamble with Techno's extra deck. If he doesn't, he'll take more damage.

Eventually, he decided summoned **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower.**

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Synchro/Winged Beast/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

Techno sang, "Time for **Anti-Synchro Bomb's** other effect~!"

 **Techno: 4000 = 2000**

Techno explained, "Since the bomb literally blew up in my face it's effect kicks it, allowing me to not only destroy 2 cards on the field, but I can also change your monster's level by increasing it by that amount~!" The two monsters guarding Gong blew up.

 **Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Sudden Shower  
Level: 7 = 9**

"Now for the **Synchronized Rival** effect, allowing me to summon an xyz monster from my extra deck and attaching it to my monster as an overlay unit~! Time to mass produce my second copy of **Gustav Max!** " An identical cannon appeared, moving along side the first one that was summoned. Crow shouted, "With my **Raikiri,** your cannons are going to be dismantled!" Lightning struck the machines as he shouted, "Now for the direct attack!" Techno sped up and grabbed an action card as he shouted, "Action Magic, **Great Escape!"** Crow growled and shouted, "Turn End."

Just then, the dark ripple occurred again. Phantom appeared, emerging from the rip and went on full speed into Techno. Techno avoided the runner and the duelist, but the groan of a monster was heard. Immediately after, a large monster composed of cages appeared before swinging it's cage at Techno, causing him to crash and be trapped. Phantom cackled as he introduced, "Allow me to introduce you to my **Light** Meklord, **Alkatraz!** " The monster raised the cage that contained Techno before crushing it, reducing the new prisoner to black dust.

Phantom then did a salute and sang, " _Gotcha~!"_ The hunter then vanished into the ripple, with the monster following after.

* * *

 **Everything ends the same way, but with Gong pendulum summoning the three, instead of the two.**

 **Also, I wanted to put a dark twist of Judai(Jaden)'s catchphrase from subbed anime, and this seemed like the right moment, with the new Meklord monster.**

 **Speaking of which, challenge time!**

 **What do you think _Alkatraz's_ effect(s) are, along with it's parts? Review?**

* * *

 **I also want to mention that Dragonfanatic10 is not updating due to life's work getting in his way. I wanted to yet you guys know so you won't be pestering him with questions for updating.**


	17. Chapter 17: Prison in the Mind

**A/N: This with be a bit on the locked up personality. Not much spoilers for this story, but enough to drop a bomb-shell later on.**

* * *

Within the mind, the locked up personality shuffled around his "room". He collected his cards and turned every one so it faced down. He then gently touched a torn up picture. The picture has Yuya and Yuzu in it, smiling and being happy, but their torsos only shown.

The personality muttered, "Just wait... I'll be with you, one way or another..." He then shuffled around to the opposite side of the cell before etching another tally into the wall. He muttered, "15..." Next to the marks, there were the faces of the personalities, with the ones "killed" by Phantom crossed out.

He continued to shuffle back to his original position and slumped against the wall while he stared at his deck, slightly smiling. His fingers brushed against his ace monster as he spoke calmly and soothingly, "Please wait, my old friend... We _will_ show ourselves... Maybe we can even stop this before it even begun..." A roar with a hint of a melody was heard, indicating it was slightly happy at the idea. The personality smiled and held his deck close as he listened to the seemingly silent room before stating, "The music is beautiful, today... However, it's also sad... I almost feel saddened at what will happen, in the end... But, then again, we can see _her_ again... One last time..."

The personality smiled sadly as he muttered before recalling the day, " _Ruri..._ I miss you so much... Why I replaced the **_clown_** , I may never know... but... I'm happy that I did... I wonder... what did you think of me when we first met?"

* * *

 _The main square was bustling as crowds clapped along to the rhythm of a performer that was playing music. It caught Ruri's attention, so she went over to the source. When she saw who was playing the song, her heart fluttered at the sight of him._

 _The boy was no older than Yuto. His black hair was slightly medium length, making it only cover one of his calming blue eyes. His wore a simple grey t-shirt and jeans, accompanied by grey jacket and dark blue sneakers._

 _He noticed her as he kept the beat on his guitar, before sending a smile her way and finishing his song. The audience clapped as the performer bowed. As they placed spare change into the guitar case, the boy introduced himself to Ruri and bowed slightly, making her flush slightly. She, in return, introduced herself to him._

 _Soon after, the two friends became acquainted with one another. Eventually, the performer began to teach her how to play the violin, being patient with her and guiding her every step of the way. Soon, he met Yuto and Shun, the latter being a little protective of his sister. But eventually, they all became fast friends._

 _As they sat around a table outside of a café, Ruri asked, "If you could have a band name, what will it be?" The performer was taken aback by the question, due to it never occurring to him in the first place. However, his eyes lit up as the name came to him. He opened his mouth and spoke-_

* * *

The personality shook his head and chuckled slightly as he gently brushed his other ritual ace. He muttered as he smiled at the memory, "I should've named it after _you_ , due to what her voice sounded like when she sung..." He sighed before looking at himself, not looking like the performer he was before all of this. His look changed drastically. All he knew is that his once calm blue eyes now resembled shattered glass, showing the pain locked up from what he witnessed.

He _knew_ that being friends with her was dangerous... but... Not telling her who he was would've been a **more** dangerous situation.

He brushed his now color-corrected hair and swept it to the right, before pulling out a small metronome. After setting the beat, he softly hummed to himself and his cards.

More moments of silence following before he stated out loud, "Sergey was weak... he bared his fangs, but was easily defeated by Omega... And Phantom didn't appear..." His gaze went to a different monster, outlined in black. He sighed before stating, "Seems like it's time for Enigma to duel the brother..." And with that, he got up and stretched.

For Enigma's opponent was Shun, and he questioned how he would react to the deck he will play...

* * *

 **The next duel will replace Dennis' duel with Shun during episodes 74 and 75. Like the extra deck, it will contain Fusion and Xyz monsters. HOWEVER, it isn't Performage/Entermage.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Ritual Rebel

Time for the major tipping point...!

* * *

The announcer shouted, "Attention Attention! We just received a last minute switch! Enigma dropped out, and replacement will be..." The personality's eyes widened, praying that she won't say his name. "... _ **Nero**_ ** _~!_** " Everyone was shocked. They didn't know who Nero was, or even what deck he uses.

But at the moment, the personality sighed before gathering up his deck and preparing for his duel. "Of course... It just _had_ to be me..." Shun wondered, " _Nero_... Why does that name sound so... _familiar?_ "

* * *

The duelists wheeled on over to the starting line. Shun's opponent wore a grey helmet and dark blue race suit. His helmet blocked out his eyes. Shun demanded, "Who are you?!" The other remained silent before the timer counted down. Shun shouted, " **DUEL!** " The other merely let him have the first move, after briefly looking at his current hand.

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Nero: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Everyone witnessed the summoning of **Raidraptor - Devil Eagle.**

 **Raidraptor - Devil Eagle**  
 **Rank: 3**  
 **Attribute: Dark**  
 **Type: Xyz/Winged Beast/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1600 (due to Skull Eagles)  
ORU: 2**

Shay shouted, "I now use **Devil Eagle's** effect! By using one overlay unit, you take damage-!" "Equal to the ATK of a special summoned monster on the field. Am I correct?" Nero asked. Shay gritted as Nero took the damage.

 **Devil Eagle  
ORU: 2 = 1**

 **Nero: 4000 = 2400**

Nero then explained, "Thank you, because since I took effect damage, I can summon this monster from my hand. Appear, **B/B Galloping Ghost**." A ghostly horse appeared, galloping along side Nero.

 **B/B Galloping Ghost  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Beast/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"And even better, I regain the life points I just lost."

 **Nero: 2400 = 4000**

The announcer declared, "When it appeared Shun would have the upper hand, Nero summons a monster from his hand _when it's not his turn_!" Shun asked, "Where did you get that monster?!" Nero returned to being silent. Shun growled and shouted, "I place 2 cards face-down. Turn End."

 **Shun: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Nero: 4000  
Hand: 4**

Nero drew his card. He then stated, "I summon **B/B Tempo Tiger** from my hand." A horizontally stripped white tiger appeared, running along side the horse.

 **B/B Tempo Tiger  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1500**

Shun muttered, "Two level 4 monsters...! Are you going to xyz?!" Nero sighed before plucking out another card from his hand and explaining, "I activate the ritual spell, **Heaven's Harmony**."

The crowd asked in shocked, "A Ritual Spell? That could only mean...! There's no way!" Nero continued, "I use my 2 musical monsters as tributes to summon my friend. **Angelic angel from the heavens, let the song of harmony flow through out the field and bring peace of mind! Ritual Summon! Come Forth, Level 8, B/B/B Allegro Angel!** " A single column of light appeared, before an angel playing an acoustic guitar appeared.

 **B/B/B Allegro Angel  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Shun shouted, "I use **Devil Eagle's** effect once more-!" "Useless and predictable." "What?!"

 **Devil Eagle  
ORU: 1 = 0**

 **Nero: 4000**

Nero explained, " **Tempo Tiger** negates any effect damage involving the monster that used it for it's ritual summon." Shun gritted as Nero continued, "I use my **Angel's** effect, allowing me to shuffle 1 **B/B** monster from my grave into my deck to add 1 **B/B** ritual spell from my grave to my hand. All ritual spells in my deck are treated as **B/B** cards. I shuffle back **Galloping Ghost** to bring back **Heaven's Harmony**. I then activate the other effect of **Harmony** , allowing me to add 1 **B/B/B** ritual monster from my deck to my hand, since it was added to my hand by other means except drawing." A card was ejected and placed in Nero's hand.

Nero continued, "I activate **Harmony** , sending **B/B Composer Cat** from my hand to my grave to become an entire tribute for this monster. **Wing of the night, flap your steady wings to bring the song from the beautiful darkness! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 6, B/B/B Octave Owl!** " A large owl appear, wearing a tux and a pair of bifocals.

 **B/B/B Octave Owl  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

" **Composer Cat's** effect. Allows me to add 1 **B/B** ritual spell from my deck to my hand." Another card was added as he continued, " **Octave Owl's** effect. Once per turn, by returning 2 **B/B** monsters to my deck, I can add 1 **B/B/B** ritual monster to my hand." Another card was ejected. Shun muttered, "This combo... Don't tell me you're...!"

Nero spoke up, "I now activate the ritual spell **Moderato Moonlight**! I offer my level 5 **B/B Percussion Panther** as a tribute to ritual summon a **B/B/B** monster from my deck! **Let the nursery rhyme become true, and have the mentioned melody come into the spot light once more! Ritual Summon! Appear, Level 5, B/B/B Forte Feline!** " An upright cat appeared, playing a violin.

 **B/B/B Forte Feline  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

Shun's eyes widened as the truth dawned upon him. He, however, waited since there was one card left to prove his belief. Nero smiled slightly as he declared, " **Percussion Panther's** effect allows me to add 1 level 5 or higher **B/B/B** ritual monster to my hand. Next, **Forte Feline** permits me to add 1 **B/B** ritual spell to my hand." Everyone now noticed the fact that there were only 2 cards in Nero's hand. However, Shun spoke up, "Let me guess... _**Soaring Skies**_?"

Nero grinned as he finally spoke, "It's nice to see you again, Shun. However... Only one of us will make it through this... And it'll be me! I activate the ritual spell **Soaring Skies**! This card allows me to do the opposite of **Moderato Moonlight**! I send **Tempo Tiger** and **Galloping Ghost** from my deck to my graveyard! **Appear, my dear old friend! Descend from the realm of the melody and let your presence be known to the entire universe! Roar harmonically, Level 7, B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon!** " A loud melodic roar was heard throughout the stadium.

Suddenly, a navy blue dragon zoomed right past Shun and flew along side Nero. It had white claws and eyes, sporting sky blue armor. It's tail resembled the one on **Clear Wing** , but it didn't have a spike at the end. It had two mechanical black wings with engines built into them.

 **B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

As the dragon roared, two cards in Yuya and Yuzu's deck resonated. They were **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra** and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.**

* * *

 **Who is "Nero"? And what does this have to do with Shun?**

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories and Melodies

**Shun: 4000  
Hand: 1**

 **Nero: 4000  
Hand: 0**

 **Raidraptor - Devil Eagle  
** **Rank: 3**  
 **Attribute: Dark**  
 **Type: Xyz/Winged Beast/Effect**  
 **ATK: 1600  
**

 **B/B/B Allegro Angel  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **B/B/B Octave Owl  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

 **B/B/B Forte Feline  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

 **B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

Shun looked at the onslaught his once ally laid before him. Nero shouted, " **Dynamic Ritual Dragon's** effect! Once per turn, I can double it's attack points!" Shun gritted as Nero declared, " ** _Upbeat Roar_**!" The dragon roared as it's armor morphed, giving it a more offensive look.

 **B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon  
ATK: 2500 = 5000**

"Luckily for you, it can't attack you directly. However, I use **Octave Owl's** effect! It can halve the ATK of a monster you control! _**Diminishing Song**_!" The bird hooted and started flapping it's wings, making the eagle cackle with purple lightning.

 **Devil Eagle  
ATK: 1600 = 800**

"This is the end for you! _Battle_! **Dynamic Ritual Dragon, attack Devil Eagle! _Spiral Song Strike_** _ **!**_ " The dragon roared before cloaked in blue aura and charging at the weakened bird.

Shun grabbed in action card, before briefly remembering their chat before the invasion.

* * *

 _"If I could name my band..." Nero started. Ruri looked at him in anticipation as he finished, "It would be called the **Rebel Raptors.** I mean, I want to pay homage to you two, Shun and Yuto." Shun gave him a questioning look as he explained, "I'm somewhat a fan of alliteration. Not to mention that you, Yuto, have an ace that literally has the word _**_Rebellion_** _in it. And Shun play a deck with cool machine **Raptors** , so it seems appropriate." Nero sighed before stating, "Also, at least that's the name for the band and the reason for the name..."_

 _Ruri smiled at him and stated while playfully punching him, "You're too nice for your own good." Nero joked, "And did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Because you have a voice of an angel." She blushed at the gesture as Nero slightly leaned back before stating, "If there was another version of me, that would be a-"_

* * *

Shun shouted, "Action Magic, **Miracle**! This prevents my monster's destruction and halves the battle damage!" Nero reminded, "Damage is damage, none the less..." The blast from the collision hit Sun as he swerved out of control briefly.

 **Shun: 4000 = 1900**

Nero then declared, " **Octave Owl's** effect only last for an instant."

 **Devil Eagle  
ATK: 800 = 1600**

"However, **Forte Feline** will reduce the amount of any monster you control that gained ATK by 500!" The feline purposely played a horrible tune on the violin, clearly affecting the armed bird.

 **Devil Eagle  
ATK: 1600 = 1100**

" **Forte Feline, attack Devil Eagle! _Violent Violin!_** " The cat quickly slashed at the bird, destroying it.

 **Shun: 1900 = 1000**

* * *

A/N: To save some space, Shun basically targeted **Forte Feline** instead of **Trapeze Magician**. Everything else to **Revolution Falcon's summon** is the same.

* * *

"I now destroy **Allegro Angel** with the effect of **Revolution Falcon**!" The bombs dropped as Nero reminded, "Due to **Tempo Tiger** being the angel's tribute, I take no damage involving it." The monster exploded, but the shockwave didn't affect Nero as he rode on.

Nero then stated, "I end my turn." Shun shouted, "My turn!"

 **Shun: 1000  
Hand: 3**

 **Nero: 4000  
Hand: 0**

"I use **Revolution Falcon's effect!** by using one overlay unit, it can attack all special summoned monsters you control once each! Battle! **Revolution Falcon, attack Dynamic Ritual Dragon!"** The dragon roared as Shun further explained, " **When Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster, it's ATK and DEF are reduced to 0!** " Nero shrugged and answered nonchalant, "Whatever, dude..."

 **Dynamic Ritual Dragon  
** **ATK: 2500 = 0**

 **Nero: 4000 = 2000**

Nero then stated, " **Allegro Angel's effect activates from my graveyard!** You see, the dead won't truly remain dead! Especially since when a **B/B/B** monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I get to summon a **B/B** ritual monster with an equal level from my deck in defense position, but with it's effects negated! **Arise, B/B/B Base Blooper!** " A large squid appeared, clapping it's tentacles to the beat of an unheard musical rhythm.

 **B/B/B Base Blooper  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Fish/Ritual/Effect  
DEF: 3500**

"Unfortunately, this effect cannot be used on multiple destroyed monsters with the same level." Shun shouted, "They are also _special summoned_! **Revolution Falcon, attack Base Blooper!"**

 **Base Blooper  
DEF: 3500 = 0**

The squid quickly left as it was destroyed. But not before spinning the other two monsters so they gained a blue aura.

 **Forte Feline  
ATK: 2000 = DEF: 2000**

 **Octave Owl  
ATK: 2600 = DEF: 2000**

Nero explained, "When **Base Blooper** is destroyed, it forces all monsters I control to defense position!" " **Revolution Falcon, attack Octave Owl!"**

 **Octave Owl  
DEF: 2000 = 0**

The owl let out a hoot before being destroyed. At the same time, a wolf appeared running along side Nero, having a blue aura around it.

 **B/B/B Crescendo Canine  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Ritual/Effect  
DEF: 2000**

 **"Revolution Falcon, take out Crescendo Canine!"**

 **Crescendo Canine  
DEF: 2000 = 0**

"Finally, **Revolution Falcon, destroy Forte Feline!"**

 **Forte Feline  
DEF: 2000 = 0**

The neko meowed in pain before being destroyed. "At this moment, the effect of **Forte Feline** kicks in! It allows me to draw a card and an addition for every **B/B/B** monster in my graveyard, including itself! There's currently 7 monsters, so I draw 8 cards! _**Draw!**_ " The cards that were drawn glowed from left to right, making the pitch that resembled a full octave.

Shun shouted, "And in response, **Target Flag's effect occurs!** Show your hand!" Nero sighed and stated before revealing his hand, "I'm sorry Shun, but things have changed..."

He showed his hand which contained **B/B Tempo Tiger, Manju of Ten Thousand Hands, Jet Falcon, B/B Composer Cat, B/B Galloping Ghost, B/B Full Fielder, Battle Fader, and** ** _Polymerization._** Shay's eyes widened at the last card as Nero stated, "As the effect of your flag stipulated, and due to the card you drew being a monster, I must discard every single monster in my hand." As **Tempo Tiger** was sent to his graveyard, Shay was filled with a pained memory.

* * *

 _"..._ _If there was another version of me, that would be a thing that would not surprise me." Shun raised an eyebrow as Nero further explained, "Think about it. There are things we have yet to know about this great big universe we live in. You may need to accept what is ridiculously possible, no matter how impossible."_

* * *

Shun muttered as **Manju** went sent to the grave, "No..." Another memory hit him full throttle as **Jet Falcon** was sent to the graveyard.

* * *

 _Nero sighed as he walked over to help Shun up, "You need to change your strategy. Simply relying on those Xyz monsters of yours can only get you so far..." Shun shot back, "What do you know about change?" "A whole lot, actually..."_

* * *

Shun begged a bit louder, "Please, stop...!" **Composer Cat and Galloping Ghost** were sent to the grave as another memory surfaced.

* * *

 _Shun listened to Nero play the piano, Ruri and Yuto listening as well. Nero's fingers elegantly moved and played a tune with equal sound, flowing around them and throughout the main square where people listened to the tune. It wasn't until half way through the song that Shun finally realized that not only Nero had his eyes closed, there wasn't even a music sheet to look at!_

 _When the song ended, Shun asked, stunned by what he observed during the course of the song, "How? Better yet, WHY?" Nero smiled all knowingly and simply responded, "Because."_

* * *

 **Battle Fader** was sent to the grave as Shun begged loudly, "Stop!"

* * *

 _Ruri ran along side Nero, smiling and being happy. Shun couldn't help but feel a bit at ease with Nero. Yuto finally spoke, "At least she's happy." Shun nodded in agreement._

 _Nero's mere presence made Shun open up a bit more. For Nero can do something that no one managed to do until now..._

 _Make Ruri be truly happy and have a real genuine smile._

* * *

Finally, **B/B Full Fielder** was sent to the graveyard and Shun looked at Nero, and saw his now broken eyes that resembled shattered glass. As he looked, he recalled their first meeting.

* * *

 _Ruri came up to him with a boy they never met before. Ruri explained to them how they dueled and how he used Ritual Monsters to beat her. Shun looked at the boy, who nervously waved to him._

 _Ruri nudged him before he greeted shyly, "H-Hello... My name is Nero... Nice to meet you, sir..."_

* * *

Nero stated bluntly, "You only brought this upon yourself, Shun. Now the effect of **B/B Full Fielder** occurs! And since you dueled me before, why not tell the audience what it does?" Shun responded coldly as he knew he had no other choice, "A coin is flipped. If I call it incorrectly, I'm forced to set every single spell/trap card in my hand and cannot use them this turn. I call Heads."

A coin was flipped, and landed on tails. Shun mechanically set all his spell/trap cards in his hand.

Nero then spoke with no emotion in his voice what so ever, "Your turn ends. My turn, draw."

 **Shun: 1000  
Hand: 1**

 **Nero: 2000  
Hand: 2**

Nero then declared darkly, "Time to see who's the _hero_ and who's the _villain_. Is it me, or is it you? Let's find out with the spell **Harmonic Fusion**. This card allows me to banish any number of **B/B/B** monsters in my graveyard whose names are listed on a **Fusion** monster in my extra deck! **I banish Dynamic Ritual Dragon, Forte Feline, Octave Owl, and Allegro Angel! _Agents and members of the orchestra, unite under the blood moon and the dark sun! Time to unleash the forbidden melody! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 10, B/B/D Harmonic Hydra!"_**

An organ was heard playing before the ground erupted, revealing an odd shrine being wrapped up by something. Suddenly, the thing uncoiled, revealing to be an eight headed dragon that floated along, each of it's heads resembling a different kind of element. The bell that was attached to the shrine sounded as dark ominous clouds slowly gathered.

 **B/B/D Harmonic Hydra  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4500**

As everyone stared at the dragon, the eyes of each of the heads glowed red as Nero's eyes slightly glowed to become a vague bright blue.

Nero declared darkly as each of the heads looked at their prey, "Now then... Which one of us is going to take a bullet for the team?"

* * *

 **1) To give you an idea of what Harmonic Hydra looks like, look up " _Orochi"_ from the "Omaki" series.**

 **2) _B/B_ stands for _Beat Blitz._**

 **3) _B/B/B_ stands for _Beat Blitz Boss._**

 ** _4) B/B/D_ stands for _Beat Blitz Demon._**

* * *

 **Review?**


	20. Chapter 20: Doom, Demons, and Death?

The fight of rebels...!

 **Warning: Possible major feels in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Nero: 2000  
Hand: 1**

 **B/B/D Harmonic Hydra  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 4500**

 **Shun: 1000  
Hand: 1**

 **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000**

Nero declared, "I equip **Harmonic Hydra** with the spell **Replay Riot!** This card allows my monster to attack multiple times!" Shun quickly responded, "I target your dragon to activate **Raidraptor - Reactor** and **Raidraptor - Chain!** The chains can switch your monster to defense position while the reactor can destroy it and inflict damage equal to it's ATK!"

The announcer burst with excitement, "This fixes Shun's vic-!" Nero glared and interrupted, "If you would kindly let me continue?" She was silenced as multiple chains wrapped up the dragon, before every head began biting on the chain till the point of them shattering. They all roared viciously as Nero commented, "As if it would be **_that_** easy." Everyone looked in fear at the dragon as Nero explained, "This dragon is immune to spell and traps, so the trickster god is useless in this scenario! Additionally, my monster negates the effects of the special summoned monsters it battles with!"

Shun asked, "What?!" "Battle! **B/B/D Harmonic Hydra, snack on that pesky overgrown chicken!** " The monster zoomed on in on the bird that tried to out maneuver the dragon's mouths. However, one of it's heads blasted it with water as another blasted it with ice, making the bird slow down. A third head strike it with lightning as the fourth propelled it into the air with wind. The fifth, sixth, and seventh hit the bird with fire, poison, and darkness respectively. The final head chomped down on the bird with a satisfying crunch.

Shun immediately shouted, " **Last Strix** monster effect! I can reduce the damage by 100 for every spell/trap on the field!" Nero smirked before Shun realized, "Wait, the damage would only be **2200!** "

 **Shun: 1000 = 100**

Everyone looked in shock as Shun asked, "How did I-?" Nero shouted, "This duel yet to end, Shun!" Shun looked at him as Nero further explained, "I chained a card to the effect of your puny bird, the activation of an action card that no one has thought of thinking outside of the box to use: **Miracle**. I targeted my own monster and halved the battle damage."

Shun's eyes widened as he asked, "Why?" Nero responded, "Because. However, my monster can still launch another attack! Take out **Last Strix**!" The fire head swallowed the bird, eating it all up. "Turn End."

Shun looked at Nero as Nero stared back at him. Knowing how this will end, Shun shouted, "My turn, DRAW!"

 **Nero: 2000  
Hand: 0**

 **Shun: 100  
Hand: 1**

Nero shouted, "Unless the goddess of the sun lends you a hand, your defeat is unavoidable! Face it, Shun! When my turn comes around, you'll lose!" Shun shot back, "There _isn't_ a next turn for you! I activate **Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force**! This allows me to special summon 1 **Raidraptor Xyz** monster, and xyz summon using it as xyz material for a **Raidraptor** monster that's two ranks higher at the cost of halving my life points! I rank up **Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon! Appear, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!** "

 **Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon  
Rank: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 3000  
ORU: 0**

"I use **Satellite Cannon Falcon's** effect! By using one overlay unit, it lowers the ATK of one of your monsters by 800." Nero snickered and commented, "Only 800?" "This effect can be used as many times as the amount of **Raidraptors** in my graveyard!" Nero's eyes glowed the same shade as **Harmonic Hydra** as he shouted, "WHAT?!"

 **Harmonic Hydra  
ATK: 4500 = 3700 = 2900 = 2100 = 1300 = 500**

Nero shouted with a hint of a demonic voice, " _ **We waited to take control of this body, and we will not be defeated by the light again!**_ " The bird flew up high as Nero tried to grab an action card, but the size of **Harmonic Hydra** made him unable to do so.

Nero then heard something crack, before realizing what it was. He then closed his eyes and smiled in acceptance before the attack hit the demonic dragon and breaking the shrine on it's back.

 **Nero: 2000 = 0**

 **Shun Wins!**

The explosion launched Nero and made him crash into the pavement. Shun rushed over and shouted, "Nero?!" The dust settled and showed Nero laying on his back, staring at the sky. He commented as Shun helped him up, "Now, we're even." Shun scoffed before stating, "I need to know... Where were you?"

The rev on an engine sounded through out the stadium as Phantom appeared, staring at the two. Nero explained, "I made a deal with him... If I won the duel, then I could be free... But... You won." Shun realized what was going to occur as Nero stated while walking to Phantom, "Do me a favor, will you?"

Nero looked at him and smiled while finishing, "Tell Ruri... Tell her that I said "Hi." and "This is Goodbye", okay?" Nero then dissipated into black dust, leaving one of the few survivors of the invasion to realize, that he finished off his own comrade.

Without even thinking or asking how he was even alive in the first place.

* * *

 _The rubble and smoke filled the air._

 _Ruri, Shun, and Yuto looked everywhere for their musical friend._

 _Suddenly, something catches Yuto's eye, so they all rushed over. However, they wished they hadn't._

 _In the rubble was a burnt card. Though it was faded and slightly charred, Ruri managed to free the card and held it close to her chest while shedding tears and crying. Crying for_ him.

 _Yuto gritted and looked away, wondering what the cost will be for victory when the war is over._

 _Shun, however, cursed and muttered, "Nero, you idiot..." Shun shouted at the sky, not caring on who heard them, " **YOU IDIOT!**_ "

 _The card was a bit bloody, and was a bit burnt around it's green edges._

 _The card's name could perfectly describe the location of where Nero was._

 _The card, was called **Soaring Skies**._

* * *

 **So, any theories on who Nero really is? Or how he even managed to survive, let alone live? And what is the outcome of Phantom?**

 **Review?**


	21. Chapter 21: Thorns of Betrayal

The story will end here, since this will classify as a new arc for the series. I want to try out making a "series".

* * *

Roger was thrown against a wall as Phantom advanced to him.

 **Roger: 0**

 **Phantom Wins**

The anti-synchro duelist scoffed as Rogers weakly got up. Phantom stated, "You're even weaker than Sergey... My servant certainly did a better number on him." Rogers' eyes widened as he stammered, "S-So _Omega_ is-!" "My servant. Have you ever wondered why his duel seemed to be less flashy? His serious personality is greater than anyone. Not to mention that Yuya Sakaki would potentially posses all the cards Omega has." Phantom yawned and continued, "One kind of deck is good enough. Two duelist with the same deck and strategy, that's one too many." A new voice spoke up, "Not to mention that you, Roger, are a traitor."

Roger turned and saw Yuri and Sora in the same room. Phantom remained silent before speaking, "Leave this invasion to me. I'll take care of things here." Yuri mocked as he grabbed Roger, "You just lost your position, AND your kingdom. I wonder what Leo Akaba will do to you?" Roger's eyes filled with fear as the two were teleported away.

Sora patted his pockets before asking, "Got anything to snack on?" Phantom smirked while tossing a piece of candy to him and asked, "Want to see the one weakness of this dimension in Omega's duel against Damon and Sergey?" Sora jumped and shouted with excitement and exclaimed, "Hell yeah, I do!"

After the two set up a couch and screen, they grabbed some snacks and watched the duel unfold.

* * *

 ** _"DUEL!"  
_**

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Omega: 4000  
_** ** _Hand: 5_**

 _Damon took the first turn and shouted, "I summon **Alien ShockTrooper**!"  
_

 ** _Alien ShockTrooper  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Reptile  
ATK: 1900  
_**

 _"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"_

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Omega went next and stated, "My turn. I set once card face-down and summon **Action Actor Rope Rhino**." Multiple Ropes surged together before resembling the said animal_ ** _._**

 ** _Action Actor Rope Rhino  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Effect  
ATK: 1500_**

 ** _"Rope Rhino's effect!_** _When it's normal summoned, I can force the activation of a face-down card, and if the conditions are met, I can special summon 1 Action Actor from my hand! I force the activation of my face-down_ ** _!"_** _The card was flipped face-up as Omega continued, "The conditions are met! Appear, **Action Actor Double Dino!** " A medium sized T-Rex appeared, wearing a monocle and bow-tie._

 ** _Action Actor Double Dino  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
ATK: 500_**

 _"I now activate the effect of **Double Dino** , allowing me to fusion summon using monsters I control a fusion material, including itself! **Creature that binds, further improve the stunt double, to bring forth the worker from behind the scenes! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, Action Actor Rope Spider!"** Multiple black ropes wrapped and tied around each other before resembling the animal._

 ** _Action Actor Rope Spider  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Insect/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2500_**

 _" **Rope Spider's** monster effect. Once per turn, by changing it to defense position, I gain 500 life points for every card in my opponent's hand. Since this is a battle royal, I gain 4000 life points."_

 ** _Omega: 4000 = 8000_**

 ** _Rope Spider  
ATK: 2500 = DEF: 3000  
_**

 _"I set my other two card face-down. Turn end."_

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Omega: 8000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Sergey stated, "I set a monster face-down. Turn End."_

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 3_**

 ** _Omega: 8000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Damon shouted, "My turn! I summon the tuner-!" "My continuous trap card's effect. This card is known as **CG Graphics** , which prevents my opponent from summoning tuner monsters just so long as I control a **Action Actor** monster." Damon shouted, "What?!" Omega continued, "I activate **Rope Spider's** other effect. During my opponent's turn, I can target 1 monster they control with a level and special summon 1 **Action Actor** monster from my graveyard with the same level. I special summon **Action Actor Rope Rhino.** " The monster reappeared while glowing a faint blue._

 ** _Rope Rhino  
DEF: 1000_**

 _" **Alien Shocktrooper,** attack the face-down monster!" The monster was destroyed. "Turn End."_

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 4_**

 ** _Omega: 8000  
Hand: 0_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 5_**

 _Sergey repeated his past actions, for that's all he could do. Omega spoke, "My turn."_

 ** _Damon: 4000  
Hand: 4_**

 ** _Omega: 8000  
Hand: 5_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000  
Hand: 1_**

 _"I activate my face down trap! **Big Bang Boom!** This card will halve my life points..."_

 ** _Omega: 8000_ _= 4000_**

 _"...Destroy all monster I control and prevent me from summoning or setting any others from my hand..."_

 ** _Rope Rhino and Rope Spider_** _exploded into bits, along with **CG Graphics**._

 _"...So I can deal damage equal to amount of the lost life points to my opponent!" Both the other duelists ask in shock, "WHAT?!" The remains of the monsters moved around and slithered before resembling a huge cartoon bomb made of rope._

 _Omega saluted and finished, "Sayonara! Adios! Ciao! GOOD-BYE!" The bomb exploded as the other two duelists swerved and crashed._

 ** _Damon: 4000 = 0_**

 ** _Sergey: 4000 = 4800 = 800_**

 _Omega scoffed and muttered, "And to think the **Crusher** was boring..." _

_Omega informed the audience, "The action card was known as **Double Life Beat** , which raises the user's life points by 800." Sergey then smiled and complimented, "Planned to start off my day with a beautiful dish?" Omega sighed before adding, "With the finishing touch of possibly finishing you off within only one turn." He smiled and continued, "So, what's for the dish on my end?" Sergey smirked before asking, "Why do you seem to know me well?" "You simply need to let the sprout grow before deciding if you shall yank it out for not being beautiful. But enough talk. Time for the main act!" _

_Omega's right eye glowed to show a purple pentagram as he continued, "I activate the spell **Curtain Victim** **Reveal!** This must be activated when you control a face-down monster and have life points less than 1000! Your monster must be revealed, and I can summon a monster from my deck with ATK less than or equal to the difference between the ATK of the revealed monster and your life points!" The card was revealed to be **Thorn Prisoner - Van**._

 ** _Thorn Prisoner - Van  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Field/Effect  
ATK: 0_**

 _"Appear, from my deck, **Action Actor Meticulous Mantis!** "_

 ** _Action Actor Meticulous Mantis  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Insect/Effect  
ATK: 0_**

 _Sergey complimented, "Fantastic." Omega nodded and continued, "I now activate the spell **Troubled Tuner!** This card forces both of us to summon a **tuner** monster from the deck! I'm sure the matches will be constant with **Action Actor Trickster Tiger!** " "Don't forget **Thorn Prisoner - Dari!** "_

 ** _Action Actor Trickster Tiger  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 0_**

 ** _Thorn Prisoner - Dari  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0_**

 _Sergey asked, "What's next?" "Why, the spell **Sudden Synchronization** , of course! Since we both control a tuner, we are both forced to synchro summon!" Sergey smiled. "My compliments to the master." The two yelled in union, **Synchro Summon!** " Omega declared, " **Action Hero Delinquent Dragon!" "Thorn Observer - Zuma!"**_

 _ **Action Hero Delinquent Dragon  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 0**_

 _ **Thorn Observer - Zuma  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 0**_

 _"Now for my dragon's effect, destroying itself along with a monster on the field, and exchanging our life points!" Sergey asked in confusion, "What?"_

 ** _Omega: 4000 = 800_**

 ** _Sergey: 800 = 4000_**

 _Omega continued, "I now activate **Dark Fairy's Draw**! By paying half of my life points, I can send my entire hand back into my deck to add a single spell card to my hand!"_

 ** _Omega: 800 = 400_**

 _Omega then smirked, "Now for the entertaining part. It's the spell **Action Copyright Fusion!** At the cost of half of my life points, this card allows me to fusion summon a monster from your extra deck to my side of the field by banishing the required materials from your graveyard!" Sergey's eyes widened and shouted, "What?!" "I fuse together **Thorn Prisoner - Van, Thorn Prisoner Dari, and Thorn Observer - Zuma! Go, Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8, Thorn Over Server - Van Dari Zuma!"**_

 _ **Thorn Over Server - Van Dari Zuma  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 0**_

 _ **Omega: 400 = 200**_

 _"And now for it's effect! It's attack points are equal to double of 2500 minus my life points!" Sergey muttered, "With the given situation, it's ATK will be...!"_

 ** _Thorn Over Server - Van Dari Zuma  
ATK: 0 = 4600_**

 _"Battle! **Van Dari Zuma, attack Sergey Directly!"** The monster retracted into a wheel as Omega declared, **"Crusher of Duelist, be crushed by what crushed them! BEGONE!"**_

 ** _Sergey: 4000 = 0_**

 _The duelist swerved until crashing and tumbling into a wall. Omega muttered, "You don't deserve to duel her..."_

* * *

Sora stared before exclaiming, "That. Was. Incredible! Did you see how they laid motionless as the paramedics appeared?!" Phantom laughed before replying, "I know, right?!" The laughter died down before Sora spoke up before teleporting away, "Later, _Traitor_."

Phantom sighed before he spun in his chair and questioned as he looked at a chessboard, "So, what are better? Psycho, or Crazy?"

* * *

 **So, next up is Yuzu vs. Omega... Review?**


	22. Chapter 22: Wicked Wrath

**Time for the "Phantom Speed" arc to begin!**

* * *

The announcer explained, "Due to the destruction caused by the duel between **Shun** and **Nero** , we will have the following duels occur outside! So next up is... **Yuzu versus Omega**!" Yuzu muttered, "I was supposed to face Sergey... But with that strategy, I know I would've lost... Omega, just who are you?" Meanwhile, Omega stared at the screen with a black expression. His deck radiated a dark aura as it warped and changed to his real deck.

* * *

The two duelists wheeled towards the starting line. Yuzu turned to look at her opponent and asked, "Since you know what would've occurred... Did we get our message across? And what would've occurred to me?" Omega turned and stared at her as he spoke, "In order. Not during this duel. Crashed into a building, followed by an explosion." Yuzu's eyes widened at how monotone his voice sounded. She thought to herself, "That doesn't mean I can try!" The two prepared themselves for the duel.

The buzzer counted down and sounded as the riders raced through the tunnel. Yuzu emerged first.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Yuzu shouted, "I summon **Canon the Melodious Diva!"**

 **Canon the Melodious Diva  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
ATK: 1200**

"I set once card face-down and end my turn!"

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 5**

Omega shouted, "My turn! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon from my hand **Wicked Doppelganger!"** A dark porcelain monster with glowing red eyes appeared.

 **Wicked Doppelganger  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Omega declared as the monster started cracking, "When this monster is summoned this way, I can tribute this monster to summon 3 **Wicked Tokens** to my field!" The monster broke, causing goo to seep and clump together into 3 sections.

 **Wicked Token x 3  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"I now tribute my three monsters! **Advance Summon! Appear, The Wicked Eraser!** " A large serpentine monster appeared, circling the track as it soared above Omega.

 **The Wicked Eraser  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Yuzu asked, "Zero attack?" "Not quite. The **Eraser** gains 1000 ATK for every card on your field! With two cards, it's attack becomes 2000!"

 **The Wicked Eraser  
ATK: 0 = 2000**

"Oh, and even if you manage to destroy it, it's other effect will occur, nuking the entire field!" "What?!" "I set once card face-down and end my turn."

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 3**

 **Omega: 4000  
Hand: 4**

Yuzu noted the effect and shouted, "My turn!"

* * *

Skipping till the three monsters...

* * *

 **The Wicked Eraser  
ATK: 3000  
**

Yuzu shouted, "Action Magic, **Flight!** This increases a monster's ATK by 600 until the end phase!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra  
ATK: 2600 = 3200**

She then proceeded to activate three other action cards, "I activate three **Mirror Barriers** , preventing my monsters from being destroyed by card effects!" The three dancers were encircled by a dome as she declared, "Battle! **Mozarta attacks the Wicked Eraser!"** The serpentine fought back with black flames, but vanished in in the flames, destroying the face-down. As it did, it slightly burned up Omega's outfit.

 **Omega: 4000 = 3800**

He smirked and shouted, "The effect of the destroyed card activates! **Wicked Guard** summons 3 **Wicked Tokens** and prevents their destruction by battle. Additionally, I activate the action card **Great Escape,** ending the battle phase!" "Turn End!"

 **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra  
ATK: 3200 = 2600**

Omega got within talking distance as Yuzu say the damage caused by her attack. The suit was burnt on the right forearm, showing scars that were previously covered. Yuzu looked in fear and asked, "Where did you get those?" Omega bluntly responded, "Right here." "Eh?!"

Omega sped up and continued, "My turn!"

 **Yuzu: 4000  
Hand: 2**

 **Omega: 3800  
Hand: 5**

"I now tribute my three tokens to special summon **The Wicked Knight**!" A large dark purple knight appeared.

 **The Wicked Knight  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"When this **Knight** attacks a monster, the monster it battles with will be returned to the hand at the start of damage and if successful, 1000 points of damage is inflicted along with the capability of attacking again!" Yuzu shouted, "What?!" "Battle! **The Wicked Knight, attack Canon**!" The knight attacked the dancer, and swat it away with it's shield.

 **Yuzu: 4000 = 3000**

" **Attack Mozarta!** " The same thing occurred as the monster returned to the hand.

 **Yuzu: 3000 = 2000**

 **"Finally, attack Solo!"** The final dancer was spun back into a card.

 **Yuzu: 2000 = 1000**

"Now, I play the spell **Wicked Hand Network!** While I control a **Wicked** monster, during the end phase, you take 300 points of damage for every card that returned to your hand and I gain 100 life points for each one, this turn. Turn End. At this moment, my spell's effect occurs and you take 900 points of damage!" Three daggers swiped at Yuzu, causing her to wobble.

 **Yuzu: 1000 = 100**

 **Omega: 3800 = 4100**

Yuzu muttered, "I have 100 life points left. If I don't draw the right card, I lose..." Her eyes shown with determination as she shouted, "My, Turn!"

 **Yuzu: 100  
Hand: 6**

 **Omega: 4100  
Hand: 3**

Everyone witnessed the summon of **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir.**

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1900**

Omega spoke, "Since my opponent's hand is less than mine, **Wicked Hand Network** is destroyed, and I take damage equal to the defect times 1000." The card exploded as Omega rode on.

 **Omega: 4100 = 3100**

Yuzu shouted, " **Bloom Diva** gains 300 ATK for every monster used for it's fusion summon!"

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir  
ATK: 1900 = 2800**

"Battle! **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, attack the Wicked Knight!** " The singer unleashed powerful sound waves as it shattered the knight like glass.

 **Omega: 3100 = 300**

"My monster can attack twice! Direct Atta-!" "Action Magic, **Avoid!** This negates the attack!" Yuzu gritted and declared, "Turn End."

Yuzu then spoke out loud, "We need to stop! There are invaders from another dimension that will destroy this world! We can't just stand here and play these-!" "Disgusting Duels." Omega finished. Yuzu looked at him is shock as he continued, "That is how Master Phantom sees all duels. He wants them to snuff them out. _Snuff them out. **Snuff them out.**_ **SNUFF THEM OUT!** "

Omega then smiled and spoke, "You think I'm Yuya. You think I'm a parallel Yuya. However, I'm not! I've endured and kept on doing that... **I'VE BEEN ENDURING!** " Omega's eye glowed as he continued, "When you wandered in eternity itself, with no one around, crazy stuff tends to occur. Your mental state warps, your personality warps, your feelings warp, and eventually, **SO DOES YOUR DECK!** However, this is something at Phantom will change!" He then chucked darkly as he finished, "I guess the only thing that will truly be elegant will be the first stroke on this blank canvas: **YOUR DEFEAT!** " Yuzu gasped in fear as Omega's eye glowed a bright purple, along with his eyes.

Omega unleashed a wicked laugh as he shouted, **"MY TURN!"**

 **Yuzu: 100  
Hand: 2**

 **Omega: 300  
Hand: 4**

"I use the other effect of **Wicked Doppelganger** from my graveyard! By removing it from play and discarding any amount of cards, I can summon an equal amount of **Broken Tokens** to the field! I discard 3 cards!" The shards of the first broken monster reconfigured themselves into tiny statutes that resembled spheres.

 **Broken Token x3  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend  
ATK: 0**

 **"I not tribute my three tokens! Advance Summon! Appear, the very being that transcends all living beings! Let your presence be known when you take form! Come forth, Level 10, The Wicked Avatar!"**

A huge dark sphere appeared on the field, radiating a uneasy aura.

 **The Wicked Avatar  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
ATK: ?**

Yuzu asked in shock and confusion, "Undetermined ATK?!" Omega explained as the sphere changed forms, "The **Avatar** is a being that transcends all other monsters by having it's ATK become the one with the highest, other than itself, with an increase of 100!" The monster finally solidified into a darker version of **Bloom Diva**.

 **The Wicked Avatar  
ATK: ? = 2900**

"Battle! **The Wicked Avatar, attack Bloom Diva!** " The monster's "flowers" opened as it blasted dark waves of energy. Yuzu grabbed an action and began, "Action Magic-!" Omega interrupted, " **The Wicked Avatar's other effect prevents spell and trap cards from being activated until the second loop it's been summoned!** " The dark sound waves made the singer crack before being engulfed in the dark fog.

Yuzu screamed as the blast threw her back, causing her to skid and tumble to a stop.

Omega commented, "The first stroke on the grand canvas has been made..."

 **Omega Wins!**

Phantom then appeared and rode up to Yuzu. He stared at her before bluntly speaking, "I know the perfect place for you..." He carried her over his shoulder as both of them vanished into black dust.

* * *

When Yuzu woke up, she found herself in a bed in a plain light blue recovery room. She was still in her turbo suit, but was curious as to the location, due to there not being windows. Suddenly, the lone door opened, and Nero slowly entered with a basket of fruit and a cutting knife.

He then sat down and peeled an apple before offering a piece. She shyly accepted before he asked, "So, where do I begin with the truth?"

Yuzu thought for a moment before answering, "The very beginning of it all, starting off with who you _really_ are."

* * *

 **Review?**


	23. Chapter 23: Of Time and Books

The truth is...!

* * *

Nero paused before speaking, "If that is your request, I shall fulfill it to my best capabilities." He cut another piece of fruit and began, "To start things off, I'm from the future. To me, my past is your future." Yuzu stared as he continued, "Keep in mind that there is no true _future_ or _past_ , only perspective. For example, say we have two different people reading the same book at different rates. One progresses further than the other, making that person know the _future_ , while the other one is in the _past_. This means that they both have different perspectives on the same thing." Yuzu merely nodded, slightly understanding the situation better.

Nero began, "With that out of the way, I can begin another part of this predicament: time lines." Yuzu's eyes widened, realizing that he was telling her the consequences of time itself. Nero started, "Let's return to the book example. Now say that one of the books is slightly, from the middle of the book to the end. The reader who is reading the said book experiences a different story entirely as the plot has drastically changed. Yet both readers experience the same beginning. Once can see how the plot itself changes from a simple subject." Yuzu commented, "That means that you're the _edit_ of this _story_." He nodded in agreement and answered, "Indeed."

Yuzu then questioned, "But what does this have to do with the truth?" Nero awkwardly stated, "Well... Let's just say my "personalities" were to keep my distance from you folks. However, **Phantom** , that rebel, is currently trying to fill in the role of the current situation." Yuzu merely nodded as he continued, "I'm also not Yuya... Nor am I anyone that you currently know of... However... I AM related to Yuya... And you..."

Yuzu was confused until the truth dawned upon her. She quickly pulled out **Mozarta the Melodious Maestra** as it began to resonate with Nero's **B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon**. Yuzu then spoke, "So you're my..." Nero showed her a fully restored picture and responded, "Yep." "And we..." "Yeah." "But you're HERE. In this time. Speaking with me..." Nero nodded and tucked the picture away.

Yuzu stared at him in disbelief before gulping and asking, "Was I a good parent?" Nero shrugged and replied while finishing peeling the fruits, "More or less. I inherited your bluntness and dad's stubborn state, sadly. Only Aunt Ruri made me feel _normal_." Nero saddened before continuing, "But it's not like it matters... You know the truth now, and the secret is bound to surface..." Yuzu remained silent before asking, "Did we win?" Nero sighed before responding, "I don't know... In my time, it wasn't actually stated in the books, and was regarded as a myth or fairy tale... I only remember bits and bobs of them... Besides, I replaced the duelist known as **Dennis**. I will truly explain everything when we regroup with the others... But... I gave you the truth the _rough draft_ of who I am, and my past..."

Yuzu questioned, "The decks?" Nero explained, "Different personalities, different preferences. If I used the same deck over and over, it gets boring." "How boring?" "More boring than having nothing to do in your free time." "Really?" "Yes, really." Yuzu remained silent before asking, "What now?" Nero shrugged before offering, "Let Yuya know you're okay?" Yuzu's eyes widened as she furiously nodded.

* * *

They were running on the roof, catching a glimpse of Yuya and Shinji dueling against the other. Yuzu asked in desperation, "What do we do, now?!" Nero looked at her and stated, "Duel me, now." Yuzu gave him a puzzled look before their duel runners appeared side by side. The idea dawned upon her as she asked, "What do we need to do?" Nero smirked and stated, "Just quickly bring out the loudest monsters we can bring out, and make some noise."

Yuzu asked as they quickly mounted the duel runners, "Just by curiosity, what IS your catch phrase?" Nero remained silent before solid vision took over. A road was lead around them and towards the main duel circuit.

They rev their engines and shouted in union, " _ **DUEL!"**_

* * *

Yuya gritted, wondering what he can do in his current situation. All of a sudden, a familiar voice shouted, " _ **Let's kicked this up a notch!"**_ The roar of a dragon was heard as a green road soared above the track. The next thing everyone knew, Nero and Yuzu rushed past them, with their monsters promptly following.

 **Nero: 2600  
Hand: 3**

 **B/B/B Allegro Angel  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Fire  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

 **B/B/B Octave Owl  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2600**

 **B/B/B Forte Feline  
Level: 5  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2200**

 **B/B/B Dynamic Ritual Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Water  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

 **Yuzu: 3000  
Hand: 4**

 **Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Fairy/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Yuya asked in shock, "Nero?! Yuzu?!" Nero slightly straitened and looked around in confusion before he saw Yuya and smiled. Yuzu waved as Nero shouted, "Duel first, questions later!" His eyes gleamed with determination as he shouted while they rushed past them, "Time for the main song to start! My turn!"

As they left, Yuya was now fully determined in winning his duel.

* * *

The council was stunned before they asked Reiji, "What is the meaning of this?" Reiji smiled a bit and responded, "Why not ask the Ritual traveler himself?"

In his viewing room, Shun sighed and said with a slight smile, "Nero, you never seize to surprise me..." His mind then went back to a certain duel he hand with him, before the war...

* * *

 ** _Nero: 100  
Hand: 0  
_**

 ** _B/B/B Octave Owl  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2600_**

 ** _Shun: 2000  
Hand: 2_**

 ** _Raidraptor Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2000_**

 _Shun asked to a tired Nero, "Why don't you just give up?" Nero panted before taking a deep breath and responding, "Because..." He stood up and replied, "If I just gave up, then all my hard work will be for nothing. But enough talk._ **It's time to kick this up a notch!** _My Turn! Draw!" Nero looked at his card and asked Shun, "Hey, Shun? Have you ever heard of monsters known as **tuners** and **synchros**?" His eyes gleamed with determination as he shouted, "Because you're about to meet their examples! I summon a **tuner monster!** "_

* * *

 **The next chapter will pick up off of the flash back. Review?**


	24. Chapter 24: Pesticide

The synchro...!

* * *

 ** _Nero: 100  
Hand: 1  
_**

 ** _B/B/B Octave Owl  
Level: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect  
ATK: 2600_**

 ** _Shun: 2000  
Hand: 4_**

 ** _Raidraptor Revolution Falcon  
Rank: 6  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect  
ATK: 2000  
ORU: 0_**

 _Nero shouted, "I summon the tuner monster **B/B Snail Synchron!"** A cute snail appeared, humming a tune._

 ** _B/B Snail Synchron  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Insect/Effect  
ATK: 100_**

 _Shun asked in shock, "A tuner?!" Nero shouted, "I tune my **level 6 Octave Owl** with my **level 1 Snail Synchron!** " The snail turned into a green ring and the owl became transparent as Nero chanted, " **Let the songs overlap each other to form a greater harmony, and summon the monster that resides in all mash-ups! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7, B/B/B Dynamic Synchro Dragon!"** A nearly identical dragon appeared, resembling it's **ritual** variant. The only difference was that it's skin was ash grey and it's wings were white and feathery, while it's armor was white as snow. It's eyes gleamed a golden yellow as it roared proudly._

 ** _B/B/B Dynamic Synchro Dragon  
Level: 7  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500_**

 _"I use my dragon's special ability, allowing me to target face-up monsters you control up to the amount of **B/B** monsters I control, and negate their effects!" Shun shouted, "What?!" Nero declared, **"Void Vortex!** " The dragon roared as a tornado appeared, making the bird become monochrome. "I now activate the effect of the trap **B/B Piano Power** from my graveyard!" Shun shouted, "That only reduces the monster's ATK to 0 and prevents it's destruction!" Nero grinned and explained, "If it's in my graveyard, Shun, I can banish it and give my monster a 500 ATK boost!"_

 ** _B/B/B Dynamic Synchro Dragon  
ATK: 2500 = 3000_**

 _Nero continued, "Next is the effect of the spell **B/B Double Time** from my graveyard! Normally, it would double the attack points of a monster I control, in exchange of halving the battle damage involving it. However! By banishing it from my graveyard, I can double the amount of battle damage involving a monster I control for a single battle!" "What?!"_

 _Nero closed his eyes before opening them with determination and shouted, " **B/B/B Dynamic Synchro Dragon, attack Revolution Falcon!** " The dragon flew into the air with a roar, it's armor becoming more metallic before it turned around. " **Dynamic Dive!** " The dragon then started descending, gradually getting faster as it's armor made it more aerodynamic, before barely whizzing past the bird._

 _Nero reminded, "The damage is doubled." With a snap of his fingers, the falcon was revealed to be sliced multiple times before it exploded._

 ** _Shun: 2000 = 0_**

 _Shun fell to the ground, shocked at the turn of events._

 ** _Nero Wins!_**

 _Nero sighed as he walked over to help Shun up, "You need to change your strategy. Simply relying on those Xyz monsters of yours can only get you so far..." Shun shot back, "What do you know about change?" "A whole lot, actually..." Shun raised an eyebrow as Yuto offered, "We can post pone that duel, you know..." Nero declined and explained, "And what? Miss out on an entirely different situation? It's best to prepare for anything!"_

* * *

 **(A/N: Just before Shinji's turn...)**

* * *

A cackle echoed throughout the field as a ripple occurred, before Phantom burst out of it. The duel disks sounded, " _Battle Royal. Joining."_

 **Phantom: 4000 = 2000**

Phantom apologized, "Sorry for being late, but this seemed a better of a time as any." Shinji gritted and shouted, "No matter! You are an enemy of the Commons! And like a swarm of bees, we will overwhelm you!" Phantom responded, "That's why I'm pesticide! **Draw!** " Phantom plucked a card out his hand and shouted, " **Prison Core,** front and center!" A brown metallic sphere appeared, glowing a blue-ish aura.

 **Prison Core  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
DEF: 0**

"I now activate the spell **Core Rupture!** I destroy one of my monsters to draw 2 cards, so bye-bye **Prison Core!** Draw!" 5 portals appeared as Phantom continued, "Since **Prison Core was destroyed by a card effect, Alcatraz Top, Alcatraz Guard, Alcatraz Attack, Alcatraz Carrier, and Meklord Emperor Alcatraz appear!** "

A miniature lighthouse's top appeared, it's light currently off.

 **Alcatraz Top  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

A cage with a spikey cone roof appeared.

 **Alcatraz Attack  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

A cage that was embedded in rock and wrapped in chains appeared.

 **Alcatraz Guard  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Two stack of cages appeared, somewhat connected to each other by chains.

 **Alcatraz Carrier  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

Finally, an atomic core contained by cages appeared.

 **Meklord Emperor Alcatraz  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

"Combine to form **Meklord Emperor Alcatraz!** " The cages multiplies and warped, with the rocks flowing throughout the structure and becoming more metallic and humanoid. Finally, the lighthouse became the head and warped, before it's light flickered on, making the collaborative beast have a glowing red "eye". The spiked roofed cage slightly shrunk before duplicating to form a frightening claw holding some chains.

Phantom explained, " **Alcatraz Guard** can force an additional attack, while **Alcatraz Attack** can force an effect. **Alcatraz Carrier** can force a change in position. Turn End." Everyone was puzzled on the face that he didn't reveal the effect of **Alcatraz Top** , so Sinji knew something was up. With no other choice, he declared, "My turn, Draw!" Everyone witnessed the summon of **Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow.**

 **Bee Force - Hama the Evil-Crushing Bow  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Wind  
Type: Insect/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800 **

Phantom smirked and shouted, " **Alcatraz Top's effect!** " The light glowed brighter as it shown on **Hama** , before taking it into it's cage. Phantom explained as he buzzed in pain, "Whenever you summon a synchro monster, I can equip that monster to my **Meklord** , meaning I can instantly capture your monster!" Shinji's eyes widened in surprise, along with everyone else in the audience. Yuya's eyes only narrowed before declaring, "Well, as an old friend of mine once said, **_Let's get this party started!_** "

Phantom remained silent before asking Yuya, "How obvious was it?" Yuya explained, "During the _first_ time we met, you spoke those words. Now I know for certain. However, Who are you, really?" Phantom sighed before responding, "I'm a shadow of my former self, questioning the last enigma that I am." Phantom's visor cleared up to reveal **Zero** , with a dark pentagram glowing in his left eye.

Zero explained, "Yuya, Rogers is gone, Yuzu is safe, Heck, even Nero is okay. But why continue dueling?" Yuya shouted, "I want answers!" "Then you shall get them, right after I use the effect of **Mek Grave** from my hand! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can target 1 monster in my opponent's graveyard and special summon it! I bring back **Pin the Hit**!" The tiny monster reappeared as Zero continued, "I now use the effect of **Alcatraz Guard** , forcing **Pin the Hit** to attack my monster twice, being not destroyed by the first battle!" The cages whirled as chains forced the tiny monster to attack. "At this moment, **Meklord Emperor Alcatraz** 's effect occurs! I can target 1 monster that's equip to it, and it gains that monster's ATK and effects until the end of this turn!" Shinji asked in shock, "What?!"

 **Hama** 's eyes glowed red as it was wrapped in chains and iron plating. It shot an arrow as it knocked **Pin** right into Shinji, causing an explosion.

 **Shinji: 3400 = 1200**

Nero bluntly stated, "You're goal was to unite the Commons and crush the Tops. However, if you're plan went through..." Shinji's eyes widened as the truth of the situation dawned upon him and muttered, "Then that would mean...!" Zero declared angrily, "THEN YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE TOPS!" The crowd gasped in shock as Nero finished, "Consider this the force of all the bluntness of yours that is moved through the duels! The very duels that are propaganda to make the Commons the "Tops" and become cruel! Consider this, you're karma and enlightenment! For **Pin the Hit** will be the very representation of you!"

The said monster's eyes glowed red and slowly turned to face Shinji, who looked in horror. Zero mocked, "Since your _bow_ crushes evil, let's take it for a test drive! Be exterminated by the pesticide!" **Alcatraz** then slammed **Pin** into Shinji, who spun out and crashed.

 **Shinji: 1200 = 0**

Yuya shouted, "SHINJI!" Zero scoffed and muttered, "Moron..."

The two sped past the fallen duelist as Zero asked, "Yuya, can't you see? I'm a kid in a candy store, getting all the sweets I desire!" Yuya growled and shot back, "Even so, you're a coward for running away!" "Fine. I'll stay. I'll stick around so I can defeat you like the others!" The two branched off so they rode on the roads that went over the Commons, their presence and condition being shown to the entire public.

Zero declared, "Now then! It's time for my own kind of _hunting game_!" **Meklord Emperor Alcatraz** loomed over Yuya, with all of the Commons and Tops worried about the outcome of the duel.

* * *

 **Review? The next chapter will pick up off of this.**


	25. Chapter 25: Upcoming Storm

The events yet to come...!

* * *

 **Zero: 2000  
Hand: 5  
**

 **Meklord Emperor Alcatraz  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0**

 **Yuya: 1900  
Hand: 0**

 **Performapal Silver Claw  
Level: 4  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Beast/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 1800**

 **Timesword Magician  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect  
ATK: 2800**

Yuya looked at the situation and shouted, "My turn, Draw!" He looked at the card and exclaimed as he played it, "I activate the spell **Match Pump**! I get to draw and reveal a card. If it's a level 4 or below monster, I can special summon it! However, if the summoned monster is a pendulum monster, it gets destroyed." Zero revealed, "To make things a bit interesting, here's the flaw in **Alcatraz Top**. Since the equipped monster was equipped by it, should you summon a tuner monster, the prisoner will be destroyed." Yuya drew his card and his eyes widened before shouting, "Appear, **Tuning Magician!** " The pink haired magician appeared, giggling.

 **Tuning Magician  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Light  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
DEF: 0**

Zero shouted, "You're a fool, Yuya! Though the prisoner may be freed, you'll take 400 points of damage while I gain 400 points of life!"

 **Zero: 2000 = 2400**

 **Yuya: 1900 = 1500**

Yuya shouted, "I use **Extra Shooter's pendulum effect,** inflicting 300 points of damage to you for every pendulum monster in my extra deck!"

 **Zero: 2400 = 1800**

 **"** Turn end!" "My turn!"

 **Zero: 1800  
Hand: 6**

 **Yuya: 1500  
hand: 0**

"I activate the spell **Machine Charity**! Since I control at least 3 machine-type monsters, by destroying any number of the ones on the field, I get to draw the same amount of cards. However, I cannot conduct my draw phase for that amount of turns! I destroy all of my parts!" Yuya asked in shock, "What?!" The giant colossus exploded as Zero explained, "My monster is assembled by 5 parts, so I draw 5 cards!"

Zero continued, "I'm the _synchro_ variant, so _**Let's get this party started**_!" He plucked a card out and continued, "First, I activate **Foolish Burial** , sending **Deskbot 001** from my deck to the graveyard." A tiny blue robot was sucked into a purple portal. "I now summon the monster known as **Deskbot 003**!" A tiny yellow robot appeared, raring to go.

 **Deskbot 003  
Level: 3  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"I activate it's effect, special summoning **Deskbot 002** from my deck!" A green robot appeared.

 **Deskbot 002  
Level: 2  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"Since **Deskbot 002** was special summoned, I get to add a **Deskbot** card to my hand!" A card from Zero's deck was ejected. "Now for **Machine Duplication** , allowing me to summon two more **Deskbot 002** s strait from my deck!" Two more robots appeared as the personality continued, "While I use their effects, I shall also use **Deskbot 001** 's effect, special summoning itself from the graveyard since I summoned 2 machine-type monsters at the same instant!" The tiny blue robot appeared once more.

 **Deskbot 001  
Level: 1  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 500**

"Oh, and before I forget..." He snapped his fingers.

 **Deskbot 003  
ATK: 500 = 2000**

 **Deskbot 002  
ATK: 500 = 1500**

 **Deskbot 001  
ATK: 500 = 2500 = 4000**

Yuya asked in shock, "What?!" Zero explained, " **001** gains 500 ATK for every machine-type monster on the field, while my **002** s increase the ATK of all machine-type monsters other than itself by 500."

The reporter blurted, "Zero has set up multiple monsters that are ready to finish off Yuya!"

Zero shouted, "But I'm not finished! I tune my level 3 **Deskbot 003** and all of my 3 level 2 **Deskbot 002** with my **Deskbot 001**!" The tiny blue robot turned into a green ring with the rest following as Zero chanted, **"With thrusters, a crew, and a laser system, be born and repurposed! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 10, Deskbot Jet**!" A large pencil case appeared, before unfolding and revealing a crew of colorful robot workers ready to open fire with their ship.

 **Deskbot Jet  
Level: 10  
Attribute: Earth  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 500**

Zero explained, " **Deskbot Jet** gains 500 ATK for every **Deskbot** card I control."

 **Deskbot Jet  
ATK: 500 = 1000**

Yuya commented, "You still can't finish me off, since you have only 1 monster." "Who said I was done?" "Huh?" Zero plucked two cards out of his hand and declared as his voice echoed, " **With the Scale 1 Deskbot 006 and the Scale 10 Deskbot 005, I set the pendulum scale!** " Two more color robots appeared as he commented, "With an additional 2 **Deskbot** cards, **Deskbot Jet's** ATK rises!"

 **Deskbot Jet  
ATK: 1000 = 2000**

 **"Swing my pendulum of time! Break all limits to show my foes no mercy! Pendulum Summon! _Let's get this party started!_ "** A giant portal opened as four colors streamed out before taking form. "From my hand, my other two copies of **Deskbot 003 and two copies** **Deskbot 001!"** The tiny robots reappeared, ready for action as Zero reminded, "The ATK of my jet rises, as does the ATK of my **001s**!"

 **Deskbot Jet  
ATK: 2000 = 4000**

 **Deskbot 001s  
ATK: 500 = 3000**

"Now to have my **003** s to join in on the fun! By targeting the other, the target's ATK rises by 500 for every **Deskbot** card I control!"

 **Deskbot 003s  
ATK: 500 = 4000**

Yuya asked in shock, "Three monsters with 4000 ATK, and two with 3000 ATK?!" "Battle. One of the **Deskbot 003s** , attack **Tuning Magician!** " Yuya grabbed a card and shouted, " **Action Magic, Miracle!** This prevents a monster's destruction and halves the battle damage!" A protective barrier formed around the girl as the robot swiped at it, but ended up being pushed back and tumbling past Yuya. " **My other Deskbot 003, finish what your twin has failed to do!** " The second yellow robot charged right on through the girl and Yuya as Zero declared, " **Now, one of the Deskbot 001s, attack Yuya directly!"** The tiny blue robot rushed in on the entertainer as he shouted, " **Performapal Doraneko's Pendulum Effect!** Since I control no monsters, I can reduce the damage to 0!" The attacking blue robot barely brushed Yuya as it passed him at rapid speeds. "Then I'll have the other one attack you directly!" The second blue robot rushed past him as Yuya shouted, " **Action Magic, Avoid**! This negates your attack!"

Yuya declared, "No matter what, I will surpass you! I will make people smile with my own way of dueling!" Zero remained silent before slow clapping and mockingly stated, "Well bravo on the mini speech. And bravo on your declaration. However..." He pointed out, "I still have one last monster that I have yet to attack with..." Yuya gasped as the aerial attack ship turned to face him as Zero shouted, " **Let's end this with a bang! Deskbot Jet, attack Yuya directly and finish this duel!** " The attack ship launched lasers and missiles at Yuya, causing an explosion at where he is.

The reporter stammered, "The attack went through and hit the track! We have no idea of what occurred! What happened to Yuya?"

Zero commented, "Knowing him... He probably- no, most likely got-" **"Action Magic, Great Escape**! This ends the battle!" Zero stated, " _This_ battle, not the next one. For now, I end my turn with two face-downs. Make your last move, Yuya!" All the robots that were behind activated their thrusters and lined up in formation, ready for action.

 **Deskbot 003s  
ATK: 4000 = 500**

"My turn!"

 **Zero: 1800  
Hand: 2**

 **Yuya: 1500  
Hand: 1**

"The effects of **Deskbot 003s** can occur during ether player's turn!"

 **Deskbot 003s  
ATK: 500 = 4000**

"I play pot of greed, drawing two cards!" Yuya looked at his first drawn card and thought, _" **Monster Reborn**... This summons a monster strait from the graveyard... Currently, **Hama** has an ATK of 2800, but that isn't enough... And even if I use **Alcatraz** , I don't control any other **Deskbot** monsters..."_ He the noticed a second card and his eyes widened, seeing a combination as the spirit of **Tuning Magician** appeared.

He declared, "I activate **Monster Reborn,** reviving **Tuning Magician**!" The pink haired girl reappeared while ringing her bell.

 **Zero: 1800 = 2200**

 **Yuya: 1500 = 1100**

"I pendulum summon **Timesword Magician** and **Performapal Silver Claw** from my extra deck!" The two monsters reappeared, raring to go.

Zero shouted, "Before anything occurs, I activate my continuous trap **Power Flow**! I target **Deskbot Jet** for it's effect. The selected monster cannot be destroyed by card effects and it's current ATK cannot be decrease, at the cost of negating it's effects. I then activate my trap **Mechanical Life and Power!** This card does things in three steps. Step 1: Destroy all machine-type monsters I control. Luckily, **Deskbot Jet** is safe." The four robots got destroyed as Zero continued, "Next, I gain life points equal to the total ATK of the destroyed monsters destroyed on the field. That gives me a grand total of..."

 **Zero: 2200 = 5200 = 8200 =12200 = 16200**

The announcer sputtered, **"16200 life points?!"**

Zero finished, "And that same total will be added to a monster until the end of this turn. The total ATK is 14000. Adding that to **Jet** makes it have..."

 **Deskbot Jet  
ATK: 4000 = 18000**

Yuya spoke with confidence, "I tune my level 3 **Timesword Magician** and my level 4 **Performapal Silver Claw** with my level 1 **Tuning Magician**!" Zero asked in shock, "What?!" Yuya chanted, **"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Enlightenment Paladin!"**

A monster that resembled **Timegazer** appeared, wearing white armor and wielding two swords.

 **Enlightenment Paladin  
Level: 8  
Attribute: Dark  
Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500**

The crowd and audience was surprised by the turn of events as Yuya continued, "Since a **Magician** was used as synchro material for it's synchro summon, I can add 1 spell card from my graveyard to my hand!" Zero immediately countered, "I use the effect of **Prison Core** from my graveyard! By banishing it along with 5 parts from my graveyard, your grave is temporarily playing keepers and preventing any movement to another location." The monsters reappeared before a tight cage was weaved, preventing the spell from moving anywhere.

Yuya shouted, "Battle! **Enlightenment Paladin, attack Deskbot Jet**!" As the monster raised it's swords, Yuya declared, "At this moment, I use the effect of **Shadow** **Angel** from my hand! By banishing it from my hand while a Dark attribute monster I control battles, that monster gains ATK equal to the other monster's ATK until the end of this turn!" Zero asked in shock, "WHAT?!" A dark aura enveloped the paladin as a pair of dark transparent wings appeared.

 **Enlightenment Paladin  
ATK: 2500 = 200500**

Zero repeated the value in shock, "2-200500 ATK?!" **"Enlightenment Paladin, destroy Deskbot Jet!** " The paladin's swords combined before he spun them and destroyed the monster.

 **Zero: 16200 = 13700**

Zero muttered, "Why, you little-!" Yuya continued, " **Since Enlightenment Paladin destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, that monster's ATK on the field is inflicted to my opponent's life points!"** Zero screamed in pain before declaring, "My remaining prisoners became my servants! They will eradicate this world!"

 **Zero: 13700 = 0**

Zero faded into black dust and muttered with an evil glint, "That's the _truth_..."

* * *

 **Review? Comments?**

 **Also, we have Enigma (Fusion Personality) against the two black feathered duelists!**


End file.
